Lies and Truth
by Mixedandtea
Summary: High school AU. Sasuke left her broken-hearted but didn't give her a reason why. Now he's back and wants things the way they were. Uh oh. SasuSaku
1. The Call

I seem to like stories where Sasuke comes crawling back to Sakura but she doesn't love him anymore... Like this story!

Disclaimer: Naruto is not among the things I own.

This first chapter switches between the past and the present, so read carefully. Please R&R!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Call

* * *

"_I'll see you then." _

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

She stared at the cell phone in her hand, still hearing his voice in her ear. She clutched the phone and fell back onto her bed as memories washed over her. Seeing him for the first time, talking to him for the first time, kissing him for the first time, going out with him for the first time, then getting dumped by him for the first and only time.

"Uchiha Sasuke," she whispered, "how do I feel about you now?"

The doorbell sounding pulled her out of her thoughts. She left her room and walked down the stairs of the two-story house she lived by herself in. She checked the peephole and smiled at the sight of her closest friend, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hey," she said, pulling the door open. The seventeen-year-old was wearing white shorts and a black T-shirt with an orange spiral on it. And of course he was wearing his goofy grin.

"Hey yourself," he replied. He frowned and leaned closer. "You okay?" Naruto slowly examined her, Haruno Sakura, his old crush and like a sister to him. She was wearing a red tank top and a white skirt. Her almost shoulder length pink hair was slightly mussed from lying on the bed. Her usually bright emerald eyes were unhappy.

"Ah... I'll tell you inside..." she said, opening the door wider and stepping back. Naruto frowned again but stepped inside. He slipped out of his white shoes and set down the white bag he was carrying beside them. He followed Sakura into the kitchen. He skirted around the counter and sat down at the island in the middle of the room. He tapped his fingers on the smooth black marble surface as he waited for Sakura to sit across from him.

"How long have we known each other, Naruto?"

"About 10 ten years or so...why?" he replied.

"Well then we know each other pretty well. So you'd be able to tell if I was doing something incredibly stupid, right?" she asked.

"Yeah..." Naruto responded slowly. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"I got a call earlier..." she said.

"From whom?" he asked, his hands forming into fists. Sakura looked up from the floor.

"From him." She said softly. She said nothing more but Naruto immediately knew who 'him' was.

"What the hell did the asshole want?!" he demanded.

"He's transferring back to our school," Sakura replied. Naruto swore softly.

"I'll finally be able to use these on him." Naruto growled, looking at his clenched fists. He glanced back up at Sakura. "Was that all he said?"

"He said he transferred back because he missed me." Sakura mumbled.

"What a load of bullshit. The fucker doesn't deserve you. He never did." Naruto fumed. He stopped and narrowed his eyes at Sakura. Slowly they widened.

"You still love him don't you?" Naruto asked tightly. Sakura winced.

"I think so. Maybe a little?" she whispered. Naruto got off his stool and went around the island to hug Sakura fiercely. Grateful, Sakura hugged him back. "Naruto, what do I do?"

Naruto kept his arms around her while he thought about it.

"I don't know," he said finally. "It's your decision, in the end. But I would meet with him first. You know him better than anyone now, I'm sure you could tell if he was lying." Sakura nodded and squeezed Naruto tighter.

"Will you be there?" she asked.

"Of course! I'm going to kick his ass, no matter what he says." Naruto confirmed. Sakura relaxed slightly and stepped away.

"So, um, what'd you come here for?" she asked.

"Oh, uh..." Naruto went back and grabbed his white bag. He pulled out a long, slim velvet box. He flipped it open and showed Sakura. "Do you think Hinata will like this?"

"Oh Naruto, its beautiful..." Sakura said in awe as she fingered the amethyst necklace. "Hinata will love it."

"Really? Awesome! I'm going to give it to her as an anniversary gift. We've dating for 3 whole years!!" Naruto cried out joyfully. Sakura laughed. The two of them discussed how Naruto would give it to her in a fortnight. Naruto left as the sun was setting after they had eaten. Sakura returned to her room and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

School was starting two days after Naruto was taking Hinata on their anniversary date. This meant sixteen days until she saw Sasuke again. Sighing, Sakura stuck her head on the spray, letting the hot water beat over her head.

She'd first met Sasuke in their first year of high school. He'd moved from some other city to Konoha a few months prior but already had a fan club because of his physique and looks. She'd also been fascinated with him, Sakura remembered. As luck would have it, their lockers were right next to each other and they had all of the same classes. At first, she hadn't dared to speak with him, knowing how he ignored all his fans. But then, their Chemistry teacher, Kakashi-sensei, had partnered them up for a project.

She'd tried to not act like a lame-brain fan girl but couldn't help blushing whenever he glanced her way. Science was her worst subject but she'd tried her best. Sasuke had noticed her attempts to work with him but had ignored her. _I found out where he lived, _Sakura recalled. _I marched over there and rang the door bell until he answered. Boy was he pissed. That was the first thing I learned about him, Sasuke isn't a morning person. I pushed my way inside and demanded that he help with the project. He just kept staring at me until I asked why he was staring. He shook his head and muttered, "Nothing." I made him change, because hey, he was in his boxers. _They'd completed the project that day and had gotten the best grade in the class. Of course, the girls believed that Sasuke had done all the work. Sakura hadn't minded, she'd just cared about the grade.

After the project, Sakura started saying hi to him whenever they crossed paths. Sasuke eventually started saying hi back. Slowly, Sakura started to ask how he was and Sasuke slowly opened up to her more and more. _I still don't know why he didn't just ignore me..._ Sakura mused. _Between his answers and a bit of Internet surfing, I found out about the murder of his family and that the prime suspect was his older brother, Itachi. Through his parents' will, Sasuke had inherited half his parent's wealth, while Itachi received the other half. Itachi disappeared the night of the murder with his half. Sasuke had sworn to avenge his family and kill Itachi, if he found him. I never brought it up though since he never did. _Sakura thought as she stepped out of the shower and toweled dry.

Their friendship slowly grew and Sakura invited Sasuke over to her house. He'd reluctantly agreed. The dinner at Sakura's house had been wonderful. Her parents immediately took a liking to Sasuke and vice versa. Sasuke had especially enjoyed her mother's cooking. _When I walked him back to his place, he offhandedly commented that Mother's cooking was like his own mother's. I was so happy when he said that. I replied, "Well, if you like it, you're welcome to come over again anytime." He half-smiled at that. _A week and another shared dinner later, Sasuke asked Sakura to the upcoming dance. Sakura managed to coolly reply, "Sure" instead of screaming in joy like a rabid fan girl.

_We became the school's cutest couple after that, right above Naruto and Hinata. _Sakura thought, stepping back into her room, wearing her pale pink pajamas. _The year was almost over when..._ Sakura's thoughts ended and her eyes squeezed shut as she remembered that horrible day.

Her parents had left a month before on an extensive business trip. They were supposed to return that day. _I was so happy, I'd missed them so much. _Sakura had been flipping through the channels on the television when she saw a breaking news bulletin. She'd froze in her seat on the couch when the TV showed a plane in pieces in the ocean. On one side of the plane were the words, Japan Air. That was same airline her parents preferred to use. _Japan Air has a lot of flights, it could be another plane! _Sakura had thought frantically. She'd believed that until the reporter on screen showed the passenger list. Dead center, Sakura's parents named were listed. The reporter then said there no survivors.

"No no no no!!" Sakura screamed, tears pouring down her cheeks. She cried for at least an hour. Her cell phone rang, making Sakura wince because of the headache now raging in her skull. The happy tune of the ringtone made Sakura want to curl up in a ball and weep some more. But she'd gotten up and looked at the Caller ID. It was Sasuke.

"Hello?" Sakura said in a voice hoarse from violent weeping.

"Hey Sakura. It's Sasuke. Can you meet me at Shuichi Road?" Sasuke said briskly.

"Ah, yeah, okay. I'll be right there." Sakura mumbled. Sasuke hung up. _That was odd, what does he want? _Sakura wondered. She washed her face and put on sunglasses to her red, swollen eyes. She quickly left her house and went to Shuichi Road. Sasuke was there already, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called. He turned and Sakura was struck by the odd look in Sasuke's eyes. _Something's wrong... _Sakura thought. "What is it?"

"Nothing really. I've decided to move back to my old city. Oh and I'm dumping you." Sasuke said coldly.

"What?" Sakura replied numbly. First the horrible death of her parents and now the love of her life was walking out on her. What kind of cruel joke was fate playing on her?

"You heard me. Bye." Sasuke said and turned out and left.

Sakura wasn't able to fully understand what Sasuke had just told her until she was alone in her house. Dazed, she looked around at the empty house and realized she was now alone. She had no one who loved her anymore. Wild with grief, Sakura stumbled up to her room and sobbed again for the rest of the night.

She'd been unable to return to school for the rest of the week, worrying her friends. Naruto finally showed up and broke into her house, for Sakura refused to get out of bed and open the door. Naruto had demanded to know what was wrong with her and had hugged her tightly when Sakura finally told her.

"Son of a bitch, that bastard," Naruto swore softly. "I'll kill him the next time I see him."

Sakura said nothing, but merely hugged him tighter. Naruto absently stroked her hair.

"You're not alone, Sakura. You know I love you like a sister." Naruto said finally. "I won't ever let you get hurt again. I promise. And you know I don't back down from my word."

Sakura nodded. "Thank you, Naruto." She whispered.

Naruto did everything he could to keep Sakura happy and eventually, she recovered.

"Two years have past since then. I wonder if he's changed." Sakura mumbled before she fell asleep in her bed.


	2. February 30th

Thank you all for reviews and adding me or my story to your favorites or alerts list!

Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even my soul.

I realize that I put that Sakura and company were entering the last year of high school. However, despite being a year older, Neji, Tenten, and Lee are in the same grade as them. More details about the school will be revealed once the chapter that involves school starting is posted.

* * *

Chapter 2: February 30th

* * *

Three days later, Sakura was calmer about Sasuke's return in thirteen days. She and Naruto had informed their close group of friends, who then proceeded to plan ways to torture Sasuke for hurting her. Sakura smiled softly at the memory. _I'm so lucky to have such good friends, _she thought.

"Hey Sakura! You're on in five minuets!" Genma shouted.

"'kay!" Sakura called back.

She was at a club called Kirikirimai where she sang every week at night. She'd started at the beginning of high school but no one knew except for Naruto and one other person. The closest thing everyone else, including Sasuke, knew was that she had a job. Sakura loved singing, it was one of her few true passions, and onstage she wasn't Haruno Sakura, but simply, Lily. Thankfully, 'Lily' had quickly caught the attention of the club's customers and now had a dedicated fan club who absolutely loved the sound of her voice.

"Sakura! You're on!" Genma said, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Oh, okay. Thanks, Gen." Sakura replied absently and took one last glance in the mirror.

She wore a white long sleeved collared shirt with black stripes underneath a red sweater with a black tie hanging around her neck. She also wore dark red jeans with a black skirt over it. (Several pics in profile) She put on her black headphones (not the tiny ones that come with an iPod, but the big black ones that look like ear muffs), shoved the jack under the skirt waistband and into the left pocket of her jeans. She walked onstage.

The crowd screamed once she took center stage. She spotted Naruto at one of the round table and nodded a greeting at him before smiling and bowing once to the crowd. She pulled the mike off its stand and glanced at Genma to play to the music. The crowd had already been informed she would start out with a new song with a slow beat.

After the almost-five-minute-long song, the crowd was a bit teary and some wondered who Sakura was talking about. Naruto, however, knew exactly who and was extremely mad that Sasuke's return had effected Sakura enough to make her sing a song about it. He stood up and went backstage to wait for her to finish her set.

.:.

"Hey, relax, it just came to me. I like it and so does everyone who heard it. Except for you, obviously," Sakura added as she and Naruto walked back to her house.

"But still! This is one of your greatest secrets! He shouldn't be involved in it! He's not worth it!" Naruto argued. Sakura shook her head.

"I can't hate him Naruto. He mad me happy... for a little bit." Sakura said. "And you liked him before too."

"Before he kicked you while you were down." Naruto muttered and shoved his hands in his pockets. "And why are you so calm about this?! You were freaked out about it a few days ago." Sakura shrugged.

"I honestly don't know. Like what I said in my song, I knew Sasuke and I would still meet someday."

Naruto sighed. "You're so stubborn. But I still love you." He flung his arm around her shoulders. Sakura laughed and gave him a one-armed hug.

"So have you decided on your final plans for your big date?" she asked.

"Yep! But I'm going to need your help." Naruto grinned.

"Lemme guess. You want me to distract Neji." Sakura said, referring to Hinata's extremely overprotective cousin. Naruto nodded sheepishly. "Sure, I'll do it."

"Really?! Thanks! Well, good night!" Naruto ran off. Sakura laughed and entered her house. She glanced quickly into the living room to make sure nothing was amiss and went upstairs to her room. Sakura closed the door behind and noticed the window was open, letting the wind flutter in, ruffling the few papers on her desk. Sakura frowned and walked over to close it when she was pushed against the wall and lips closed over hers. Knowing immediately who it was, Sakura wrapped her arms around the person's neck and drew him closer while the man wrapped his arms around her waist. Soon they broke apart for air.

"I saw you in a corner booth during my set at the club... Neji-kun." Sakura said, smiling up at him. Neji returned the smile with a faint curve of his lips.

"When did you write it?" he asked, wrapping a lock of her hair around his finger, a habit of his.

"Yesterday. But that's not important. Don't clobber Naruto when he takes Hinata out in two weeks." Sakura said. Neji's brow furrowed then he smirked.

"I'm assuming you have some way of...persuading me?" he murmured, leaning closer to her. Sakura grinned, immediately catching his meaning. They, after all, had been secretly dating for about a year. Neji had proven to be a far better boyfriend/person than Sasuke and Sakura had come to love a great deal. She let him steer her toward the bed.

.:.

"You sure look pretty damn chipper for someone who was told her ex is coming to see her." Ino commented the next day. Sakura's eyes gleamed.

"What can I say? I had a great night's sleep." She said happily. Ino's eyebrows rose.

"Sakura, you're dating someone aren't you?" Ino asked.

"Hmm...What makes you say that?" Sakura asked as she held up a dress in front of her body in front of a mirror.

"A good night's sleep isn't that great unless you got a guy in the bed with you." Ino pointed out. Sakura merely shrugged and put the dress back on the rack.

"You never know. You've always got a guy with you." Sakura replied. "And yet you're still cranky."

"Shikamaru isn't seething with jealousy like he's supposed to!" Ino whined. Sakura laughed and patted her friend's shoulder reassuringly.

"I think he knows you're not serious about any of these guys. You know some guys like it when the girl makes the first move. I'm sure Shikamaru does. He's too lazy to do it himself." Sakura assured. Ino grinned.

"Yeah, maybe. I'll think about it." Ino decided. "So what're you buying a dress for?" Sakura turned around and stared at Ino. "What? Do you have something on my face?" Sakura slowly shook her head.

"It's just that, you, Ino, are asking for a reason to buy some clothes." Sakura replied slowly.

"Oh!" Ino laughed. "But that's because you are Sakura, who only does stuff for a reason, including buying this dress." Ino reached and felt the dress Sakura was holding. "This is really nice...Try it on!"

"Okay, okay. Yeesh." Sakura escaped into the fitting rooms. A minute later she emerged wearing the dress. It was a strapless red dress with a gold trim-like thing at the top. There was slit going up the right leg that ended at the hip. There was gold hoop belt thing just a above it. (Picture in profile) Sakura looked in the mirror. "Hmm, yeah, I think I'll buy this one."

"Hmm, yeah, you should. I'm hungry." Ino announced. She stood up and grabbed her bulging shopping bags and quickly led Sakura to the checkout line. Sakura paid and they left, heading toward a café on the corner of the street.

"Hey Sakura, Ino!" Kiba shouted once the girls walked in the café.

"Hey Kiba. How's work?" Sakura asked.

"It's cool. There's a table by the window open over there." Kiba motioned.

"Thanks. Usual drinks, by the way." Ino added. The two sat down and immediately Kiba's dog, Akamaru, jumped onto Sakura's lap. "Akamaru really likes you."

"Yeah well he's such a great dog; I can't help but spoil him." Sakura replied, scratching Akamaru behind the ears. Akamaru barked happily.

"Here are your drinks." Kiba announced as he set two glasses down.

"Thanks Kiba." Sakura replied.

"Anything to eat?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll have a fettuccini chicken alfredo." Ino said.

"'Kay, got it. How about you, Sakura?" he asked.

"I'm fine." Sakura replied. Kiba nodded and left.

"So are you--" Ino cut off when Sakura's phone rang. Sighing, Sakura dug it out of her pocket and flipping it open, went outside.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Sakura? It's Sasuke." The voice said bluntly. Sakura stiffened.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"First off, I just wanted to hear your voice," he said, "and I wanted to tell you that I changed my mind."

_You phoned me, and said you miss my gentleness  
That time, how many times you used the same reason to ask me out  
__You said long time no see and want to meet me  
At the street where we broke up last year  
This time, what are you thinking? Do you want me to accept you back? Or cry with a smile?_

Sakura ran a hand through her hair, confused about his out of the blue call. "About what?" she asked suspiciously.

_Let's meet on February 30th, and see how I recover after you hurt me  
Let's meet on February 30th, just like what you wished for  
If there is such a day, or else I don't have the energy to reminisce about the past  
__Please let me make a clean break with you_

"About when I'm coming." He replied.

"Oh...fine. Is that all?" Sakura asked bad-temperedly.

_I tried a lot of methods to delete the past from my memory  
I was nearly shaken by you because I still love you a little  
My heart is beating, this unexpected interruption, but luckily I didn't panic_

"Aren't you wondering when I'm coming?" Sasuke asked.

_There is still something we haven't done to write off our memories  
I'm still sorry because the wound is still placed in a plaster cast  
I've never thought of us meeting again, how I should hug you, to show that we are only friends_

"Not really." Sakura muttered. She leaned against a pole, unsure where Sasuke was going with this.

_Let's meet on February 30th, and see how I recover after you hurt me  
Let's meet on February 30th, just like what you wished for  
If there is such a day, or else I don't have the energy to reminisce about the past  
__Please let me make a clean break with you_

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked smugly. "Or are you just trying to act like you don't love me?"

"I don't!" Sakura snapped. "You fucking jerk! I don't care if I ever see you again!" She paused and a thought popped up in her mind. "BUT, if you insist on seeing me, how about we meet up on, say, February 30th?" It sounded lame, Sakura knew, but she just had to get it in. On the other end of the conversation, Sasuke smirked again and chuckled (in an evil way.)

_Let's meet on February 30th, and see how I recover after you hurt me  
Let's meet on February 30th, just like what you wished for  
If there is such a day, or else I don't have the energy to reminisce about the past  
__Please let me make a clean break with you_

"Oh then you mind if I told you I'm already here." Sasuke whispered in her ear, standing behind her. Sakura jumped and whirled around.

"Sa...Suke..." she said numbly, staring at him, the hand holding her phone slowly dropping away.

"What's wrong Sakura? Cat got your tongue?" Sasuke teased. Sakura could nothing but stare.

_So it is me who doesn't wish to stop this relationship  
So the burden I don't wish to throw away is hidden in my heart  
I know no matter where I hide, this world is so small, we'll still meet._

* * *

Song- Let's Meet on February 30th by Fahrenheit. Originally a chinese song. It's also the same song Sakura sings earlier in chapter.


	3. Bravery

Thank you all for reviews and adding me or my story to your favorites or alerts list!

Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even my soul

Note: In the last chapter, I realized I didn't put it in the line that shows the whole point of putting in that song in the chapter. So I went back and put it in. ^^

Note 2: This chapter features the introduction of Inner Sakura. Her comments will be underlined. 

Note 3: It's my b-day. yay.

* * *

Chapter 3: Bravery

* * *

Sakura stared at the young man with a cocky smirk on his face before her, wide-eyed. Sasuke looked the same as two years before, except, sadder and more tired somehow. He wore a black button-down T-shirt open at the collar and white slacks.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" a loud voice yelled behind Sasuke. The two turned. Naruto froze as he recognized Sasuke. He stopped and his fists clenched at his sides when he noticed Sakura's pale face. Neji was with him and seemed equally pissed.

"You asshole!" Naruto shouted before charging at Sasuke. He was fast and caught Sasuke by surprise and rammed his fist into Sasuke's left cheek. He stumbled but stayed standing. He inelegantly spat out blood.

"Heh...so you've finally got some balls now, eh, you dope?" Sasuke said mockingly, wiping the remaining blood off his chin.

"Naruto..." Sakura mumbled, looking at him briefly before staring again at Sasuke.

"Be right there, Sakura-chan. Just have to get rid of this pile of shit." He replied.

"I'll give you a hand." Neji said softly, hating to see such a pained expression on Sakura's face.

"Hey guys! No fighting in front off the..." Kiba trailed off as he and Ino came outside and saw who Neji and Naruto were threatening.

"Sasuke!" Ino gaped. She glanced quickly between him and Sakura. _Oh crud_ she thought.

Suddenly, Naruto jerked Sasuke up by the collar. He glanced at Sakura. She noticed his stare and looked at him and took a hesitant step forward.

"Naruto...stop...please..." she whispered. Naruto's anger simply drained away and he let go of Sasuke. _I have to get her out of here _he thought. He sidestepped Sasuke and put his arm around Sakura's shoulders and gently led her away out of Sasuke's sight.

Sasuke watched them leave and blew out of breath. Suddenly a fist rammed into the same cheek Naruto had punched. He stumbled again but fell hard on his ass this time. He bled... again.

"Don't you ever put a finger on her or I'll kill you." Neji said softly, standing over him.

"What's Sakura to you?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Neji turned around walk away without answering. Kiba sighed and shook his head, and led Ino back into the restaurant.

_Well, hell... _Sasuke thought before standing up and walking the same way Naruto and Sakura had gone. _It's gonna be harder than I thought._

.::.

"You okay?" Naruto asked, his voice uncharacteristically quiet. Sakura nodded but rested her throbbing head on Naruto's shoulder. The two sat on a bench in a park near Sakura's house, the farthest they'd gotten since Sakura had suddenly collapsed.

"Naruto, please, can you keep him away from me? I just can't deal with him... so suddenly." She whispered.

"Of course. I'll get everyone to help," he replied. "Do you want to go inside your place yet?"

"No."

"Alright." Naruto settled back, adjusting Sakura's head on his shoulder. He kicked out his legs to relax. "Remember when we had an end-of-the-year party here? That was a blast."

Sakura smiled at the memory. "Yeah. The neighbors threatened to call the police if you and Lee didn't shut up."

Naruto grinned. "So Kiba had the bright idea to go skinny-dipping in the pool, and you smacked him upside the head. Good times."

"Yeah, they were," Sakura agreed. They sat in comfortable silence for a bit, Sakura calming down easily with Naruto's presence.

Leaves rustled and the sound of footsteps made Sakura stiffen up again. She paled again when she saw it was Sasuke walking toward them. He held his hands up when Naruto jumped off the bench.

"Just want to talk," Sasuke said carefully.

"Talk my ass! Get the hell out of here! No one wants you!" Naruto yelled back. Sasuke glanced at Sakura and sighed.

"Fine. But just so you know, I live in the city again and yeah, I'm going to go to school with you guys again. See you tomorrow, Sakura." Sasuke turned and left.

"Jerk..." Naruto mumbled. Sakura stood up and started walking to her house without a word. "Sakura...?"

"I'm tired, Naruto. I'm going to bed." She said briefly.

"Oh well then... see you tomorrow." Naruto said. He scratched his head and headed for home himself.

.::.

The next day, Sakura couldn't find the strength to get out of bed. Her thoughts kept circling about Sasuke. She turned on her side and stared unhappily out the window.

_I'm just not ready to deal with him...why? I have to get over it, and I have friends to help me. I mean, they helped me get over my feelings for him. I don't feel anything for him so why am I afraid?_

Because you might fall in love with him again. 

_You think so?_

Sweetheart, don't forget, I am you. I think the same things as you. 

Sigh. _So what should I do?_

Do what Naruto said to do. Go see him. No, actually, you should make him come to you.

_Fine, fine. _

Sakura grudgingly got out of bed and went into her bathroom to shower and dress. She changed into a T-shirt with a pink body and red sleeves and blue jeans. She grabbed her cell phone and stuffed it in her pocket along with her wallet. She slipped out the door and headed for the shopping district.

.::.

While Sakura was doing that, coincidentally, Sasuke was doing the same. He needed food to eat in his new apartment. His old one was occupied, to his frustration. He needed everything to be as close to two years before as it could possibly be while he won Sakura again.

_Too damn bad none of her friends are going to help me out this time. Ah well, I doubt I'll need those idiot's help. I remember enough about her to get on my side. _

She's not a goddamn prize to win, retard. She's a person. With feelings, dumbass.

_Who the hell are you?_

The Inner you. Everyone has one. 

_I don't need one. So get the hell out._ _Freak._

By calling me a freak, you're calling yourself a freak. I meant what I said though. You can't treat or think about her that way.

_I'll think about Sakura any way I want. She's mine._

And if she's dating someone else?

_Please. She's one of my fans._

I sincerely doubt that.

_Why?_

Because she's with Hyuuga Neji.

_What?!_

Look, over there, in front of the convenience store. 

Sure enough, Sakura was sitting with Neji outside the store, talking to him with a smile on her face. As Sasuke watched, Neji briefly ran a finger down her cheek, making her pink up a little. Sasuke's fists clenched as a red haze formed in front of eyes. He stomped toward them.

"So what are you going to do after the family meeting?" Sakura asked, pleasantly oblivious to the murderous intent of the man stomping toward Neji.

"I'm not sure. Want to meet up after?" he replied.

"Maybe. Naruto said he was going to take me to a club when I ran into him earlier." She said.

"I'll tag along then. Did he say what time?"

"8:30 I think."

"Alright. I'll see you there." Neji lifted Sakura's hand and pressed a kiss onto her palm, knowing it made her pulse scramble.

"Get your motherfucking hands off her, asshole!" Sasuke fumed, grabbing Neji by the collar.

"Sasuke!" Sakura said, surprised. Neji grabbed Sasuke's wrist and twisted it sharply, making him let go.

"You have no right to make such commands, Uchiha slime." Neji responded coldly.

"Keep your hands off my girl." Sasuke said through clenched teeth.

"Your girl?! No way in hell!" Sakura shot back. Irritated, she stood up and walked away.

"Wait, damn it Sakura!" Sasuke shouted and went after her, leaving Neji alone at the table. He thought about following them but decided not to. He didn't need to protect Sakura 24/7. She'd just get mad at him too.

.::.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and spun her around to face him. She glared at him and struggled to release her hand. Sasuke couldn't help it. He jerked her forward and wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. Shocked, Sakura didn't move.

"Damn it, it's really great to see you." Sasuke whispered. He breathed in the scent of her hair. _Still the same peach-scented shampoo, _he thought gratefully. "I really, really missed you."

"Missed... me?" Sakura repeated dully. Sasuke drew back, looked at her quizzically.

"Well yeah, I did. I love you." Sasuke replied. Sakura's eyes widened.

That's interesting. He conveniently forgets that he dumped you coldly two years ago. Inner commented. In her spiritual body inside Sakura, she pursed her lips. Perhaps he's lying. It would make sense, no? 

Sakura agreed. _Yeah, he's acting differently than yesterday. What's his deal?_

I don't know but it could interesting to find out. 

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked, searching her face for a hint to what she was thinking. He touched his fingers to her cheek, much like Neji had done earlier. She quivered under his touch, but not in happiness/excitement like Sasuke thought, but the complete opposite.

"What do you want from me?" Sakura whispered fearfully, taking a step back.

"You." He said simply.

"Liar!" Sakura shouted at him and turned and ran. Sasuke frowned.

"What's with her?" he asked aloud but shrugged and headed back to the market.

.::.

Sasuke angrily kicked the base of a tree in the park. Sakura's friends were no help at all! He'd been trying to find her the whole day and every singles one of them told him where she was and when he went there, she wasn't there! He always "just missed her, sorry." Grumbling to himself, Sasuke sat down on a bench. He just sat, staring up at the early evening clouds letting his anger clear. He'd just go to a place where she went to often and wait there, he decided. He got up and wandered around but couldn't find a place to wait. Sighing, he turned and spotted a club with a crowd of people in front of it. He crossed the street to see what the buzz was about. It was mostly guys, he noted, including.... Naruto?

"Hey, Naruto! What's going on?" he called out. Naruto jolted and turned to face him.

"Nothing. Just going to check out the show at Kirikirimai." He said.

"Is it any good? Will Sakura be there?" Sasuke asked.

_Well, duh, she IS the show, _Naruto thought but merely shrugged. "Well tonight all the people who do any of the shows are up tonight and they're all kinda good. Sakura already went home though."

"Oh..." Sasuke said sullenly. He turned to leave when he was rudely elbowed. "Watch it, idiot!"

"Sorry, dude, but they only let the first 320 people in and I wanna see that one hot singer, Lily." The guy said before he elbowed his way to the front of the group.

"Lily?" Sasuke asked, turning back to Naruto. Naruto swallowed and struggled to think up a lie to protect Sakura's secret.

"Oh she's uhh just one of the singers here." Naruto shrugged. "Nothing special." Frowning, Sasuke looked to the club doorway again.

"I've got nothing better to do... I'm going to go in." Sasuke decided.

"Wait!" Naruto cried. Sasuke looked at him impatiently. "Uh... why don't you stick with me? I'm a regular so I'm always let in."

"Whatever..." he mumbled.

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke! Wait up!" a voice yelled a bit away. The two guys turned to see Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru and Tenten.

"What are you guys doing here?" Naruto wondered.

"We wanted to check out this place since you're always here." Tenten responded. Naruto sighed. Sakura's secret might not be a secret very soon...

"Fine then... Let's just go in." Shikamaru complained. Naruto nodded and led them inside. He sat down at his usual table and waited for the show to begin.

_Backstage_

"Hey Sakura, how are ya feeling tonight?" Genma asked, leading against the wall.

"Fine." Sakura replied as she brushed her hair one last time. She stepped back and looked at herself in her body length mirror. She wore a thin loose long-sleeved white shirt under a black T-shirt that had the area covering her chest coated in silver with the words 'I Love Myself' written in black letters. She'd also chosen a pair of black pants with deliberate slits and holes in them with loose threads hanging. She dragged on a knee length black jacket, similar in style to her pants. She finally put on a black cadet cap. _A bit boyish, but who cares? _Sakura thought as she turned away from the mirror. (Pic is in profile. Entitled Singing Outfit 2)

As per usual, she was met with a roar of applause. She scanned the crowd as she walked to the mic and with a start noticed Naruto had company, company that included _Sasuke._ She gulped and was immediately glad it didn't carry into the mic. Her eyes moved habitually toward a booth in the corner and a smile tugged at her lips when she saw Neji sitting there. He nodded slightly at her in greeting. She glanced back in the wings at Genma and nodded at the thumbs up he gave her. She turned back to the crowd and slid the mic off its stand.

"Hey." She said simply. The crowd greeted her back. "Well you all know that all of us here are going to entertain you tonight. I drew the shortest straw so I'm first. After me are Satoshi, Kira, then Hikaru and Haku. Okay, we've got a long night ahead of us so let's start!" with that, she stepped back and signaled the band (live this time) to start.

_Moonlight Shadow in solitary  
It's just that I'm so thirsty...  
The fruit I've sunk my teeth into...  
Ravishes me with its sweet, sweet, but deadly poison_

This song started off slow, the music soft, with her voice being dominant. The lights softened and narrowed to focus on her.

_Black Cherry...make love to me, give yourself to me  
You have to leave your seed to be reborn inside of me...  
It's all right if you don't love me...since I don't love you  
Don't make me more wretched than this..._

_The two of us, with this history...it's just a petty fling on the way to something else  
Your heart remains a mystery... the number of tears I've shed only account for the nights I spent in your embrace_

The second the last word left her lips the lights unfocused and swathed the whole stage and flashed on and off as the beat quickly picked up and the band rocked.

_Red Rouge on your shirt collar  
To kiss and swallow words so deeply...  
Incanto Shine...a fragrance that's not mine  
I can't believe...the movement of those hips  
Yet, Ecstasy, Replicate  
While you make the wings I prayed for tremble  
An obvious scandal, lips studied so closely  
Slow motion impressed upon me...  
_

Sakura's eyes kept being drawn to Sasuke. Her breath quickened as he look incredibly sexy in the soft darkness of the club. She wretched her gaze from him and looked seductively at the guys closest to her.

_Don't stop kiss me! I can't be apart from you...  
Don't stop kiss me! But, I can't forgive you...AH~ Come inside me!  
Black Cherry...make love to me, give yourself to me  
Leave your seed inside of me!  
It's all right if you don't love me...since I don't love you  
Make me wretched like this!_

_Forbidden Territory...I can never break away now  
I feel it, Black Cherry....I can't forget the lingering sensation of your kiss  
_

Her hips swayed to the beat of the music and her eyes closed halfway as if she was in a trance but she was once again, locked on Sasuke. _Why, oh why? _She groaned in her head.

_Don't stop kiss me! I can't be apart from you...  
Don't stop kiss me! But, I can't forgive you..._

_AH~ Come inside me!  
Black Cherry...make love to me, give yourself to me  
Leave your seed inside of me!  
It's all right if you don't love me...since I don't love you  
Make me wretched like this!  
Black Cherry, give it to me...  
Black Cherry, give me more...  
Even though the truth is I've always loved you..._

She suddenly was tempted to strip off her jacket. When had it become so incredibly hot and stuffy in the club? Sweat slid greasily down her back, making her shirt cling to her skin. Why the hell had she decided to wear three layers of clothing?

_Our short History...it's just a petty fling on the way to something else  
With this, Finally...though...once in a while, remember me like this..._

She swallowed hard, grateful the song was over. She was barely able to announce Satoshi's arrival before she rushed off stage. She burst into her room and stripped off her clothes. She went her bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. She looked at her pale reflection in the mirror. A knock sounded at the door just before it opened.

"Sakura? Are you alright?" Neji's voice floated into the room. Sakura walked out of the bathroom and straight into Neji's arms.

"I'm fine," she said hoarsely. Neji frowned but merely pulled her closer. After a moment he tipped her face up to his and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. Instantly the kiss changed and deepened as Sakura fisted her hands in his hair. Understanding, Neji gripped her hips and lifted her legs to wrap around his as they tumbled onto the couch.

_Around thirty minutes later_

Sakura lay unmoving under Neji's limp body, her heart pounding like crazy. She shifted uncomfortably as she felt something jabbing into her lower back. She slid her hand in between her body and the couch and pulled out a small card. Shrugging she tossed it into the corner and snuggled into Neji. He stroked her hair.

"Feeling better?" he asked. Sakura nodded gratefully then groaned at the impatient knock at the door.

"Sakura! Come on, you have to up with everyone else soon!" Genma yelled through the wood. Sakura swore.

"I totally forgot! Crap!" She pushed Neji off and quickly pulled on her clothes. As she shrugged into her jacket she turned to see Neji lying smugly on the couch, a lazy smirk on his face. She raised a brow.

"Just enjoying the view." He said simply. Sakura snorted out a laugh and walked over to give him a quick kiss before she ran out the door. Once the door closed behind her, Neji's face fell. He'd watched her closely during her performance and noticed her staring at Sasuke. He knew, somewhere deep down, that he wouldn't be able to have Sakura for much longer.

_After the show_

Sasuke brooded as he walked home. That singer, Lily, bore a striking resemblance to Sakura and he had also noticed her staring at him during her performance.

"Could it be her?" he wondered aloud. He'd never actually heard Sakura sing when they were together, he reflected. Lily and Sakura were also names of flowers. And her voice definitely sounded familiar. And Naruto, who'd rather spend nights trying to pull off pranks, was a regular at the club. However, the others didn't seem to know it was her. But still, just a coincidence? Sasuke didn't think so.

He glanced around his apartment room. It was sparsely furnished and felt empty. Sasuke frowned. It was just like his life right now, empty. He intended to change that, as soon as possible. But first, some Internet surfing on his girl. While he waited for a site to load, he signed onto AIM. Curiously, he noticed Sakura was on (he'd kept her sn on his buddy list.) Thankfully, he also continued to use the same one.

**Princeofemo: Hey Sak. **

Sasuke typed, using his old nickname for her.

_Sakura's House_

_What the....? _Sakura thought as Sasuke's IM popped up on her screen. _He still has my sn? _

**Blossomflower: What do you want.**

**Princeofemo: Where were you today? I was looking all over for you.**

**Blossomflower: I was busy.**

**Princeofemo: how about an hour or so ago?**

Sakura swore. Could he already have made the connection??

**Blossomflower. B-U-S-Y. **

**Princeofemo: doing...?**

Sakura scowled. Was he ever just going to leave her alone? Suddenly, an idea popped into her brain and a sly smile was on her face as she typed her next message.

**Blossomflower: I was with my boyfriend. Doing stuff. **

Sasuke coughed and sputtered out the water he had been drinking _BOYFRIEND???!!! _He thought wildly. His fists clenched. Who the hell would dare to have his girl?

**Princeofemo: Who. Is. He.**

Sakura smiled smugly. She knew he would react that way.

**Blossomflower: I'm not telling you his name. **

**Princeofemo: Tell me. **

**Blossomflower: No. I know you'll hurt him. Or try to. Lol.**

**Princeofemo: Don't screw with me. You're mine. **

Sakura seethed. His? She wasn't his!

**Blossomflower: Don't say that as if I'm your fucking property! **

**Princeofemo: you are my girl. No one else's. **

Sasuke paused as a thought slid into his brain. He pounded at the keys before Sakura replied.

**Princeofemo: Has he put his hands on you????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Blossomflower: maybe. maybe not.**

**Princeofemo: SAKURA!!!!!!! **

_**Blossomflower has signed off.**_

Sasuke snarled at the screen and shoved away from the table. He paced his room, thoughts whirling in his brain. _How could she let some lowlife put his hands on her? Why would she even get a boyfriend? AND WHO THE FUCK IS HE?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Sasuke swiftly kicked his desk to alleviate some of his raging. He stood there; fists clenched so hard his knuckles turned white, his breath heaving. He struggled to calm down. _I need to calm down and figure out who she's with. And when I know, I can break every single bone in the prick's body. One by one. _


	4. Who Are You

Thank you all for reviews and adding me or my story to your favorites or alerts list!

Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even my soul

Sorry about this late update. I'll honestly say I dragged my ass to write it. And it's the shortest chapter so far.

Now, just to point out, it is now seven days until school starts and five days until the anniversary date. Oh and Sasuke says damn it a lot.

* * *

Chapter 4: Who Are You?

* * *

Sasuke shot up in bed, panting hard. He'd dreamt of a man with his hands on Sakura. That man, Sasuke realized, being Hyuuga Neji. _Of course! How could I forget what happened at the café three days ago? _He rubbed his hands hard over his face and got out of bed. He padded barefoot into his bathroom wearing only black boxers and splashed cold water on his face. He glanced up and stared at himself in the mirror. He reached out a hand and, suddenly, when his fingers brushed against the cold glass, it cracked.

"What the hell?" Sasuke exclaimed, pulling his hand back quickly. He glanced at the tips of his fingers and back up at the fractured mirror. He let out a choked breath when he saw the one half of his face was normal and the other half.... his skin was a sickly shade of purple, lighter than the color of his hair. His eyes were all black but his pupils were red with three black tomoe swirling like crazy in a circle. There was a black scar across his nose. "Oh shit, not here, not now!!" Sasuke cried and clutched his head, struggling to get that face out of his head. "Damn it! I thought I got rid of it!!!"

_**Foolish boy, you think you could destroy your true self? **_The chillingly evil voice was familiar to Sasuke and he didn't like it.

"Go away, damn it!!!!" Sasuke shouted. "Leave me the fuck alone!!!!"

Sasuke swung out and smashed the shattered pieces of the mirror; cutting his skin and making the fragments drop into the sink. The distorted face and voice left. Sasuke took a few deep breaths while he examined his bloody right hand. He flinched as he pulled out a piece stuck in his hand and dropped it into the sink. He dragged himself into the shower then bandaged his hand before putting on a navy blue T-shirt and white pants. He winced as the bandage pulled when he put on his shoes.

He cursed and kicked a table in rage. He stumbled back as a red haze filled his vision and his rage built quickly. He screamed and shoved the table to the floor. He strode over and flung a chair across the room. He made a strangled sound in his throat as the red haze left quickly and he sagged to the floor. After a minute or two, his tired eyes looked at the wreckage.

"Damn it," he swore again. He leaned his aching head against the wall and closed his eyes.

Sasuke remembered that life-changing night with perfect clarity, and the many horrible things the voice had made him do. _What am I supposed to do? I can't be happy without Sakura but I don't want this to touch her. I barely managed it at first and I had to leave her to finish it. She might be mad at me but I need to talk to her. _Sasuke got up and left his apartment.

He walked in long, loose strides to Sakura's house and knocked on the front door.

"Leave me alone," Sakura's voice came through the door a minute later. Sasuke shook his head, knowing she watched him through the peep hole.

"I want, no, need, to talk to you Sak." He said firmly. There was a pause on her side. Slowly the door opened. Sakura stood on the other side wearing white shorts and a faded pink tank top. Sasuke stepped inside the house and reached out to touch her. Sakura stepped back in retreat. He dropped his hand and looked down at his shoes while he slipped them off. He stepped on the cold wooden floor in thin white socks.

"Good morning," he started awkwardly as Sakura sat down on the two cushion cream-colored leather couch. He glanced around as he followed her. _Not much has changed,_ he thought with surprising relief. "Where are your parents?" He was still looking around and didn't notice Sakura's quick flinch.

"On a trip," she lied. Sasuke nodded and finally sat down next to her. "What do you want?" she asked as she stretched, her shirt rising, shifting over her breasts and revealing a few inches of skin. Sasuke swallowed and a dozen different answers ran through his brain as he watched the movement. Not a single one was even close to why he was there. He shifted in his seat and struggled to think in his muddled brain.

"Is Neji the boyfriend you were talking to me about last night?" he blurted out finally. Sakura's brow rose at the question. _How like him to be blunt and saying what bothers him most. Conceited ox, _she thought mildly. _Should I string him along or tell him straight off? Hmm... _

"Maybe, maybe not," she replied playfully. Sasuke scowled. He shoved to his feet.

"Well it doesn't matter, I'll just beat the shit out of him anyway," he smirked when Sakura went pale. She stood up slowly and spoke in slow, measured tones.

"Why do you want to ruin my life again? Are you that much of a selfish asshole that no one can be happy just because you aren't?" she said.

Sasuke was taken aback.

"I just want things to be the same as they used to be..." he said quietly. Sakura swore softly and turned away to sort out her feelings.

_Yeah, damn it, the way things were was awesome and I was really happy being with him, but I can't just forgive him for hurting me. And I have Neji now. Well sort of, it's more of a sexual relationship. But still! _Sakura glanced at Sasuke and saw the earnest, pleading look on his face. _And he's still pretty damn hot. _Sakura mulled over it for another minute or two. _No, I can't be with him until he explains why he left. And then, maybe, just maybe, I'll forgive him. _Sakura faced Sasuke again.

"Tell me why you left," she said coolly.

"It's not safe to tell you," Sasuke said. Sakura was confused. _Not safe? What the hell was he doing? _Sakura stiffened as a thought entered her mind.

"Does it have anything to do with Itachi?" she asked cautiously. Sasuke jolted then thought about it. _Itachi has long hair, the sick fuck's hair is spiky... it's not him, but he could have something to do with it. But why the hell didn't I think of that before??? _

"No, I don't think so..." he said finally. Sakura nodded. She absently glanced at the clock on the wall. She shot to her feet.

"Oh shit! I totally forgot I have to go to the club to help Genma! Shit, shit, shit!" Sakura cursed as she quickly grabbed a white jacket and shoved on her shoes. "Sorry, Sasuke, I gotta go!!"

"Ah okay..." Sasuke said and struggled to fight the urge to look around the place to find out anything about the past two years of Sakura's life. But Sakura just confirmed one thing for him. She definitely was Lily. He hurried out, thinking he should talk to Naruto next.

.::.

At Kirikirimai, Sakura was cleaning her room. She picked up a pile of clothes off the floor and a card fluttered to the floor. She set the clothes on a chair, she picked up the card. She recognized it as the one she'd found under her when she had been with Neji three days earlier. Frowning slightly, she opened it.

_Nice pink and red T-shirt. It suits you well, but the ragged black outfit looks so much better. I bet Neji enjoyed ripping it off you. I'll enjoy it more._

Sakura gasped and dropped the card on the floor. _What the hell?! _She thought as her eyes darted around the room. _How the hell could someone see what's going on in here? _Sakura rubbed her arms as goosebumps popped up on them. She picked up the card and flipped it over. No name anywhere. _Damn it, should I be worried? _Sakura gnawed at her lip.

"Sakura!" Genma pounded on the door. Sakura jolted and dropped the card again. "Kira and Hikaru need help with the stage!"

"'Kay!" Sakura called back. "Just a sec!" She hurriedly dumped all her clothes in a basket and ran out, forgetting about the creepy card.

.::.

Sasuke stared in horror as Naruto swallowed his tenth bowl of ramen. He felt sick just watching the guy eat.

"How does Hinata stand this?" he wondered aloud. Naruto set the bowl down and laughed.

"Well I don't eat like this in front of the girl I love. That'd be weird. I have manners around her," Naruto grinned. "She's worth the effort, after all." Sasuke nodded.

"Do you know about Sakura's club thing?" he asked suddenly.

"Oh, so you noticed, huh?" Naruto replied. "It's weird, the others have seen her be Lily a couple of times but they don't make the connection. I mean, who else has pink hair and green eyes? But I guess since the clothes she wears onstage is so different, they don't see it. Even though what she wears onstage is more her style than all the pink, red, and white clothes she has."

"You two really became close, huh?" Sasuke mused. Naruto's eyes flashed.

"Well of course! She broke into pieces after you dumped her!" he shouted. "Especially since before..." Naruto's mouth snapped shut. Sakura should be the one tell him.

"Since before what?" Sasuke asked curiously but Naruto shoved more ramen into his mouth. Sasuke sighed and stared into his tea cup.

"I need you to do me a favor, dope," Sasuke said seriously.

"Hm?" Naruto asked his mouth still full.

"I need to take care of Sakura, in case anything happens and I can't be there. Or if I'm part of the problem." He said.

"Jeez, asshole, what did you get yourself into this time?" Naruto groaned.

"I wouldn't do anything to hurt Sakura, okay?!" Sasuke snapped. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, right, like dumping her didn't hurt her. Did you hear what I said? Whatever, it's your problem. All I'm going to do is protect Sakura." Naruto actually paid for his food, showing how irritated he was, and left. Sasuke sighed.

"This is turning out _so _well," he said.

.::.

Sakura sat down in a chair and waited for Naruto to come out. Minutes later, the curtain slid open and Naruto stepped out wearing a tux.

"How about this one, Sakura-chan?" he asked. He was looking for the perfect outfit to wear on his date.

"If you were going to a Halloween costume party, then yeah, it's perfect!" Sakura laughed. "I still say the first one was the best."

"Hmm, yeah, you're right." Naruto sighed and switched back to his own clothes. "Hey, Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? Because at the club show, when you were singing Black Cherry, you looked like you wanted to rip Sasuke's clothes off," Naruto said. Sakura choked on the water she was drinking.

"Why would you think that?" she asked, gagging.

"You didn't stop staring at him and considering which song you were singing, it wasn't that hard to piece together," Naruto pointed out. Sakura sighed.

"Yeah, okay, fine, I wanted him," she muttered. "He's still really hot." Naruto grabbed the tux he wanted and they got up to go pay.

"Has he talked to you at all?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded.

"He came by my place this morning."

"Did he ask about your parents?" Naruto laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, he did. I lied." She replied simply. Naruto paid cash and they left the store.

"He talked to me too. It was weird though, he asked me to protect you, and from him, if necessary." Naruto said.

"Mm, it sounds like he got caught up in something." Sakura mused. Looking to her left, she spotted Neji looking at her. She hurriedly made some excuse to Naruto and walked to Neji. He pulled her into an alley and kissed her on the lips.

"Hello to you," Sakura grinned when they pulled apart. Neji rested his head on her cheek and Sakura automatically lifted a hand to his chestnut brown hair.

"Something wrong?" she murmured. Neji said nothing and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her as close as possible.

"Neji-kun?" she asked, adding –kun to his name to indicate her immense worry. Finally Neji lifted his head and stood to his full height.

"I'm fine," he said at last.

"Well, if you say so," she replied, not entirely convinced. Neji ran his hands up and down her bare arms.

"I just needed you for a moment." He said. Sakura nodded.

"Do you want to do anything?" she asked.

"The park," he said briefly. Sakura nodded and slipped her hand into his as they took the quickest route to the park. They still didn't want anyone to know they were together.

At the park, Neji slowed his pace and strolled with Sakura alongside the river. Sakura absently started humming the tune of one her songs, making Neji relax even more. He enjoyed being with Sakura, and would probably fight Sasuke for her. At one point, he tugged Sakura down onto the grass and she sat down and he laid his head on her lap.

"Sakura..." Neji murmured, his eyes closed.

"Hm?"

"Sasuke... how do feel about him?" Sakura looked down at him, surprised.

"Why?" she questioned. Neji opened one eye.

"I want to know if I'm going to be dumped." He said. Sakura looked at him incredulously.

"I don't love him," she said precisely. Neji nodded and closed his eyes.

_Whew, dodged that bullet. If Neji knew that I only jumped him because I was hot for Sasuke and he was conveniently there, he'd kill me, and Sasuke, _Sakura added.

**Which he should. You can't have two arrogant, selfish guys like Sasuke and Neji. It's too much for you. Or they'd kill each other, **Inner chimed in. Sakura scowled.

_I didn't ask you. _

**Just saying, that if they go head-to-head, I think you'll be the only one getting hurt. **

Sakura shrugged that off and sat peacefully with Neji, occasionally making small talk. Neji eventually sat up and started kissing her. Sakura wrapped her arms her around his neck as he laid her on the grass. Sakura's fingers slipped under his shirt and ran up the front his muscled chest. She slowly pulled it off, their mouths only separating for an instant before meeting again.

"Sakura," Neji groaned against her mouth as her fingers slipped under his waistband. They rolled over the grass, pulling off clothes and groping for each other. Sakura moaned as Neji finally slipped inside her. He slowly thrust inside her, watching each expression flit over her face.

Little did they know that he wasn't the only one watching Sakura. Piercing black eyes watched them from the shade of a tree. The man grinned toothily as he saw Sakura's naked body arch against Neji's touch. His blood pounded in his loins as he yearned to stroke that pale flesh himself. He clenched his fists and promised himself he would do that, very soon.


	5. Bite Your Tongue

Thank you, TheBloodyLoveOfSakuraHaruno and SasoLOVE111, for reviewing.

Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even my soul

This was supposed to be the anniversary chapter but I realized it wouldn't just be very interesting so I'm skipping to the first day of school. It's a pretty short chapter, despite how long it took me to update. I'm just so damn lazy these days.

* * *

Chapter 5: Bite Your Tongue

* * *

Sakura walked through the double door entrance to Konoha High wearing the school's girl uniform which consisted of a white polo with the Konoha symbol over the left breast and a black skirt. The girls also had an option of wearing black shorts, which her friend Tenten gratefully took advantage of. Sakura's textbooks, which she had just finishing picking up from the library, were neatly placed in her black over-the-shoulder bag waiting to be placed in Sakura's locker.

Walking to it, Sakura glanced around, looking for any of her friends. A smile bloomed on her face when she noticed Neji walking toward her. He tilted his head slightly and Sakura nodded and they slipped off together. However, their secret little meeting did not go unnoticed by a certain raven-haired guy and he silently followed, rage burning in his gut.

_Damn Hyuuga, can't keep his damn hands off my girl, _he thought angrily as he watched Neji immediately start kissing Sakura once they believed they were alone. Burning for revenge, Sasuke took his cell out of his pocket, flipped it open, and pressed the Camera button. He almost snapped a picture before he remembered that the couple would hear the capture sound. Sasuke went to options and quickly selected Silent from Settings then snapped a picture right when the couple angled their heads so the camera had a clear view of both of them. _No one can mistake them for anyone else, _Sasuke thought triumphantly as he slipped away unnoticed.

He strolled towards the part of the hallway where the group always met up before school. _Yes! Everyone I need to see is here! _Sasuke grinned inwardly as he spotted Naruto, Ino, Lee, and Tenten standing together. He walked up to them and stood between the two girls.

"Hey, Sasuke! Have you seen Sakura?" Naruto asked, spotting him. _Excellent, _Sasuke thought smirking. _Now it won't be oddly random that I show my pic to them. _

"Yeah, I haven't seen her at all," Ino said.

"I know where she is," Sasuke said.

"Where's Neji?" Tenten wondered aloud, looking right and left. _Even better, _Sasuke thought.

"Him too," Sasuke couldn't keep the smirk off his face.

"Oh, where is my youthful cherry blossom?" Lee pleaded him.

"She's with Neji." Sasuke said.

"Why would she be with Neji?" Tenten asked suspiciously. Sasuke looked at her surprised, or he acted like he was.

"Oh? You don't know? I thought everyone already knew," Sasuke asked.

"Knew what?" Ino narrowed her eyes. Sasuke dropped the bomb.

"That those two are dating each other," Sasuke paused and gauged their reactions. Tenten looked shocked, staring blankly. Ino and Naruto looked at Sasuke in disbelief. Lee was already banging his head against the wall, crying loudly.

"No way!!!" Tenten tried to sound strong, but it came out as weak. Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled out his ace.

"I've got a picture," he smirked. He flipped it open and selected the picture. He shoved it in Tenten's face just as Neji and Sakura turned the corner and started walking towards the group.

Tenten looked at picture, her eyes welling up in tears. Ino grabbed the phone from Sasuke's hand and looked at it herself. Her mouth dropped open in shock, just as Naruto's did when he grabbed it for himself. Tenten looked up painfully at Sakura when she drew closer.

"How could you?" her voice cracked, tears blurring her vision.

"Huh? What're you talking about Tenten?" Sakura asked innocently. Ino grabbed the phone from Naruto and shoved it in Sakura's face while Sasuke stood by, smirking. Sakura's eyes widened when she saw the picture as Tenten turned and stumbled away from them, running down the hallway.

"Wait, Tenten!!!" Sakura shouted and ran after her.

Neji coolly stared at the picture. He noticed Sasuke's smirking face and glared at him.

"You took this?" he said flatly, his voice ice cold.

"You took my girl. This is what you get." Sasuke returned simply.

"You like...Sakura?" Naruto asked dully. Neji ignored him and shoved his way past Sasuke, stomping after Sakura and Tenten.

Sakura panted hard as she raced to catch up to Tenten. _Damn it, it's only the first day of school. Damn you Sasuke!!! I know only you would do this!!! Fuck, why is Tenten so fast? _Sakura thought furiously. Finally, on her last burst of energy, Sakura was able to grab hold of Tenten's shirt. She pulled hard and Tenten was forced to stop outside the school.

"Tenten," Sakura gasped, as she grabbed her friend and turned her to face her. Tenten was crying hard, tears falling freely.

"Why?" Tenten choked out. "You know I've loved him for years!"

"Tenten, I..." Sakura struggled with her words. "I never actually planned to be with Neji. It just happened!"

"Oh, sure..." Tenten said bitterly, now trying to wipe away her tears.

"Tenten," Sakura said exasperated. "Listen to me. Honestly! I don't know how to say this but, it's not like I'm in love with Neji! And I know he doesn't love me."

"Then why the hell were you two kissing?!" Tenten demanded.

"Because I wanted to," Neji said, standing behind the girls. Tenten flinched.

"Why?!" Tenten demanded again, looking between Sakura and Neji.

"Ask Neji, he asked me out," Sakura muttered.

"Why, Neji?" Tenten asked softly this time.

"I..." Neji frowned and struggled to find the right words like Sakura had. "I asked Sakura out on a date the first time because.... I don't know! I just did!"

"So you love her?" Tenten asked looking away.

"No," came the flat reply.

"Can we just forget about this?" Sakura asked. "Well, first I'm going to beat the crap out of Sasuke...wait, how did he tell you Neji and I were....you know?"

"He had a picture on his phone of you two kissing," Tenten said.

"Oh. Well this whole thing is really between the two of you so I'm going to go through with the statement and beat Sasuke up. Later!" Sakura saved herself and quickly went back inside the building, only glancing back once as Neji stepped closer to Tenten. She fast walked back to where the group was and stood between Shikamaru and Ino.

"Hey," she cut in.

"What the hell, Forehead?!" Ino demanded. "Why didn't you tell us you were going out with Neji?" Sakura smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"You didn't need to know," she said.

"Wait, so when we went shopping, the night before, you slept with...Neji?" Ino slowly said. Sakura nodded.

"When did this whole thing start?" Naruto asked, waving his arms wildly. Sakura pursed her lips as she thought back.

"Oh, I'd say, a year ago now," she finally said. She laughed lightly at the surprised expressions on her friends' faces. She opened her mouth to say something but the bell and the group scattered to go to class.

Unfortunately, Sasuke fell into step with her as she walked to Statistics.

"Don't tell me you're in my class," Sakura muttered.

"Yeah I am," Sasuke said cheerfully, or as cheerful sounding as he could get.

"Why did you show them the picture?"

"Because you're mine."

"The hell I am!" Sakura shouted. Amused, Sasuke looked back at her as he slid open the wooden classroom door. Irritated, Sakura stomped pasted him and plopped down in a seat next to the window. Unfortunately, Sasuke sat down in the desk next to her. Sakura ground her teeth in frustration and stared out the window, blatantly ignoring him. Sasuke rolled his eyes at her childish actions and decided to leave her alone for the time being. By experience, he knew if he left her alone, she'd get suspicious and then finally snap because he wasn't bothering her, demanding to know why. Soon enough, the period ended and Sasuke and Sakura left for second period. As expected, Sakura kept glancing at him, suspicious.

"What's your next class?" Sakura asked casually.

"Same as yours. My schedule is the same as yours. Convenient, no?" Sasuke replied.

"I hate you," Sakura muttered.

"Bite your tongue. You love me," he replied as they walked into Physics.

"Bs," she shot back. She once again headed for a window seat and Sasuke plopped down next to her.

_Damn it, he won't leave me alone, _Sakura fumed. _Jerk. _

Sasuke sat smugly next to her, putting on a superior air, although he was actually deliriously relieved that Neji didn't insist on staying together with Sakura now that the others knew. If he couldn't be with Sakura, he'd go insane. He glanced at her quickly while she was paying attention to the teacher. _Does she really believe the year we spent together means nothing to me? _He wondered. He let out a sigh, and stood up when the bell finally rang. _Today's going to be a long day..._

.::.

After School

Sakura shifted her bag as she walked home from school.

"Hey," a voice said behind.

"What do you want?" she said irritated when she saw it was Sasuke.

"Nothing, just walking my girl home," he replied.

"God! You are so impossible! I am not your girlfriend! Get it into your head, idiot! You're the one who dumped me!" Sakura shouted at him.

"I had no choice, damn it!" Sasuke said furiously. He grabbed her by the shoulders and crushed his mouth to hers.

Stunned, Sakura could only freeze in place as Sasuke held her close and invaded her mouth his tongue. She shuddered and let out a small moan as his tongue swarmed inside her mouth. _He's always been a good kisser, _she thought dizzily. Sasuke released her mouth when his lungs cried out for air.

"You can't honestly believe you don't mean anything to me," he whispered next to her ear. Sakura swallowed hard.

"Let go of me," she said shaky whisper.

"No. Never again," Sasuke replied.

"Leave me alone!" Sakura struggled out of his grip but Sasuke held her tightly.

"How can I prove that I love you?!" Sasuke demanded.

"Why the hell did you leave?" Sakura asked again. Sasuke frowned and looked away, still unable to tell her. Cursing him, Sakura finally tore free of his grip.

"You'll never change, now leave me alone," she repeated before running off toward home.

"Damn it," Sasuke whispered.

_**Give it up, boy. You'll always be alone. Alone to serve me, **_the evil voice spoke up.

_Leave me the fuck alone! _Sasuke shot back in his mind.

_**You know that is impossible. You are my slave. But, if you insist on having the girl with you, perhaps I should make her my slave as well, hm? **_The voice taunted.

The blood drained from Sasuke's face. No, Sakura could never suffer the same fate as him. Resigned, Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets as he trudged back home.

_What do you want me to do? _


	6. Lump of Affection

As always,

Please R&R!

I honestly had no idea what to write next after I got rid of NejiSaku. O_O It took me forever to come up with something and still it sucks. And it's short too.

* * *

Chapter 6: Lump of Affection

* * *

Sakura frowned at the empty space beside her. Sasuke was absent from school. Again. For the third day in a row. Not that she was worried. Nope, she didn't care if the jerk was gone. She didn't love him or anything.

"Sakura. Sakura! Hey, Forehead!"

"Huh? What?" Sakura looked around quickly, and then spotted Ino standing angrily next to her seat.

"I've been calling you for five minutes!" the blond huffed angrily.

"Sorry," Sakura muttered, her eyes sliding towards Sasuke's seat. Ino noticed and a small frown formed on her face.

"Why are you thinking of him, Forehead?" she asked.

"I'm not!" Sakura denied hotly, shoving up from her seat. She grabbed her bag and walked out of the classroom. She stomped toward her locker and exchanged her books, closing it with a loud slam.

"Not thinking of him, huh?" Ino remarked, leaning against the other lockers.

"Shut up, Ino, I mean it." Sakura growled.

"What's Ino supposed to shut up about?" Tenten asked, walking up them. Neji stood next to her and his hand slipped into hers.

"Forehead's thinking 'bout Jerk," Ino replied, using the nickname she'd created for Sasuke.

"Oh? How come?" Tenten asked.

"Teme hasn't come to school for three days," Naruto informed his friends, leaning against the lockers on Sakura's other side.

"Hmph, didn't really expect him to stick around anyway," Tenten muttered sourly.

"Uh huh, well I'll see you guys later," Sakura said.

"Oh wait! Sakura-chan, school isn't over yet!" Naruto called as the pink-haired girl quickly started to walk away. He frowned when she turned the corner and disappeared.

"Damn it, she still likes the teme!" he cried frustrated.

"She doesn't. She just feels off since he kissed her and then disappeared," Neji said quietly.

"What!! How dare that teme do that Sakura-chan! Again!!!" Naruto yelled. "Oh, once I get my hands on him, I'll..." Naruto broke off as the bell rang and he strode off mumbling incoherently under his breath.

.::.

Sakura slowly walked through the soft grass, her eyes taking their time examining everything. This more private area of the park was one of her secret places. Sakura reached out and fingered a loose piece of bark on the tree closest to her, the tree that was the most important thing in the secret place. It was in fact, in front of this very tree, that Sasuke had first kissed her. Sakura closed her eyes as she sat down with her back against the tree. Those days with Sasuke had been the very best of her life. Now she had lost her parents and Sasuke. After a few minutes of painful reminiscing, Sakura pulled her bag onto her lap and opening it, pulled out a piece of paper. Scrawled messily on it was: _I'll be back soon. – Sasuke. _

Sakura was still as unsure about the note as she had been when she'd found shoved into her mail slot the morning after Sasuke had kissed her.

"Can I trust him again?" she whispered to herself.

_**There is only one person you can trust, dear Sakura-chan. **_

Sakura froze and nervously looked around. She didn't see anyone.

"Who's there?" she called out in a shaky voice.

_**A friend, dear Sakura-chan.**_

"Who are you?" she asked, pulling her body tighter.

_**A friend, **_the silky voice repeated. _**I want to help you, Sakura-chan, for that's what friends do.**_

"I don't need any help," Sakura replied, her eyes darting around, trying to locate the source of the voice.

The voice merely chuckled. A shiver ran down Sakura's spine. It sounded so creepy and menacing. She gave serious thought to just sprinting the hell out of there.

_**Oh really, dear Sakura-chan? You need no help whatsoever figuring out if dear Sasuke-kun is telling you the truth? If he is here to stay? How he feels about you? I'm here to provide that information, seeing as your poor parents can longer give you any help. **_

Seriously scared shitless, Sakura leaped to her feet.

"Who the hell are you?!" she screamed, inching toward the gap in the trees that would take her back to the main park. The voice chuckled again.

_**You'll come to me soon enough, **_it whispered before disappearing.

"Sakura..." a voice whispered. Sakura whirled around and gasped.

Sasuke leaned heavily against a tree, bleeding from numerous cuts on his arms. His breath came out in short gasps and blood dribbled out his mouth. Sakura stumbled forward and lowered Sasuke to the ground.

"Sasuke, what happened?" she choked out. "God, you're bleeding everywhere!"

"Just on my arms, it's nothing," Sasuke said through gritted teeth. He may have been hurt, but he still had his pride.

"You need to go to the hospital!" Sakura insisted, draping Sasuke's arm around her shoulders and slowly standing up.

"No!" Sasuke snapped. Sakura flinched and he gentled his voice. "Just take me to your house, I can clean up there."

"Fine," she muttered and the two made their way to Sakura's house.

.::.

Sakura leaned back on her feet and let out a tired sigh. Applying medicine and wrapping bandages on a grouchy Sasuke's arms was no easy task. She wiped a hand over her sweaty brow and stood up to stumble into the shower then into bed. She left Sasuke sleeping on her couch, tossing a blanket over his body before going to bed.

The next morning, Sasuke woke first to the throbbing his arms. He winced as he bent his arms a few times. Sasuke swung his legs to the side of the couch and stood up, glancing around Sakura's living room as he did. He wandered into the kitchen and poked his head into the fridge, hoping Sakura's mom had some leftover food. He frowned when the fridge turned out to be practically empty. He shut the door and opened up the pantry. He let out a small sigh at the stacks and stacks of packaged ramen. He shut that door and silently crept up the stairs and went into Sakura's room. He approached Sakura's sleeping form and a light blush stained his cheeks when he saw the Sakura was wearing a short white tank top and red silk shorts as pajamas.

He turned away and walked up to Sakura's desk. As he expected, there were pictures all over it. Sasuke scowled as he noticed most of them were either pictures of Naruto or Neji. Sasuke noticed a small black box in the corner of the desk. Curious, he opened the lid and took out the items inside. They were all the pictures he and Sakura had taken together. Absurdly touched, he went through them slowly then put them back. He gently shut the lid then went to sit on the floor next to Sakura. He held her hand until she woke an hour later.

"Sasuke?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Sasuke smirked.

"Mmm, go away," she mumbled, rolling away.

"I'm never leaving you again."

Sakura sighed and sat up. She eyed his bandaged arms.

"You feeling any better?" she asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke smiled slightly. "Thanks."

Sakura blinked in surprised then shrugged.

"Are you going to let go of my hand now?"

Sasuke reluctantly relinquished his hold and Sakura got out of bed. Sasuke blushed slightly again when Sakura stretched, making her shirt rise up. Sakura let out a sigh then walked into her bathroom.

"How'd you get hurt?" she called out, turning on the water for the shower.

"I can't tell you," Sasuke replied.

"Why not?" she demanded.

"I just can't," he insisted.

"Then get the hell out of my house and my life!!!" Sakura shouted and slammed the bathroom door shut. Sasuke winced as the locks snapped shut. He stood up and laid his forehead against the bathroom door.

"Sakura, I'm sorry but I can't. I told you already it's dangerous," Sasuke said seriously then turned and went back downstairs.

In her bathroom, Sakura swiped a hand under her nose.

"Damn you, Sasuke," she whispered.

.::.

Sasuke looked up when he heard footsteps on the stairs. He quickly checked to make sure his tongue wasn't hanging out of his mouth. Sakura wore a brown sleeveless collared shirt with the inside of the collar the color pink. The neck dipped to just above her breasts, laced together similar in style to shoelaces. There was a pink heart design over her right breast. She wore a pink skirt that went to mid-thigh. Her shirt was long enough to cover about half of it, with the low sides of her shirt had short slits, laced together like the collar. A thing pink belt was tilted to the right over her hips and a wider, darker shade of pink belt went over it and tilted to the left. A loose pink wristband was tied on her left hand and a pink newsboy cap with the cutie written in cursive in red on the brim.

"Wow," he managed. Sakura looked at him and blushed at the dazed look in his eyes. It wasn't until Sakura finished putting on her shoes did Sasuke snap out of it.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asked.

"Kirikirimai, I have a show today."

"Oh, I'll come with," he shoved his feet into his shoes as Sakura walked out the door. "Hey, wait!"

Sasuke hurried out, slamming the door behind him and running up to fall into to step with Sakura.

"I didn't invite you to come with me," Sakura said mildly.

"I know."

"That means I don't want to you here."

"I know."

"I hate you right now."

"I know."

"Ugh!"

Sasuke smirked as Sakura stomped ahead. With his long legs, he easily caught up to her.

"What's the deal with Kirikirimai anyway?" he asked after a few minutes silence while they approached the club.

"What about it? I like singing and I could the money," Sakura said irritably.

"I was just asking," Sasuke feigned hurt.

"Oh so you can ask about that, break up my thing with Neji, generally make my life a mess and I can't ask you about where the fuck you went for two whole shitty years?!" Sakura whirled around and shouted at him. Sasuke flinched and felt immensely guilty at the shining hurt that hid under the fury in her emerald eyes. He placed a hand on her bicep and gently led her into the club. When the door shut behind them, Sasuke sighed.

"How can I make it any more clear? It is dangerous for you to know and I want you safe!" he insisted.

"Dangerous?" Sakura echoed. "You keep saying that! What the hell did you do? Murder someone?!" she demanded. Sasuke flinched at the direct hit and looked away.

"It's complicated," he said softly then looked back at her. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Sakura, I swear to you, all the things I did the last two years, I didn't want to. I never wanted to leave. I swear it."

The earnest look in his eyes made Sakura drop her own.

"Sakura, I'll make you a deal. I won't tell anyone about your job here, I'll stop asking about it, if you promise not to ask about what I did after I left."

Sakura hesitated.

"I'll tell you what I did. When it's safe for you," he added.

"And when will it be?" Sakura shot back.

"I don't know," Sasuke confessed. "But I'll make it so it's safe. That's a promise."

"Three promises and I don't know if I should believe any," Sakura said softly.

"Please, Sakura," Sasuke never really thought he'd have to resort to begging. Sakura sighed and threw precaution into the wind.

"Fine," she said grudgingly. Sasuke immediately drew her closer against his chest.

"Thank you," he said and laid his lips over hers. The kiss was brief but full of love on one part. Sasuke raised his head and traced her lips with his finger.

"I'll see you later, let you get ready for the show. Bye," he dropped his arms and turned to leave, one hand already in a pocket with the raised in a wave.

Sakura blew out a breath and watched the door shut behind him.


	7. New World

As always,

Please R&R!

* * *

Chapter 7: New World

* * *

The glass slipped from her limp fingers and shattered against the floor. It came as dim sound, barely audible over the roar in her ears. Her breath came in short gasps, her eyes wide and glassy, staring blankly in front of her. The people around her turned at the sound of the glass breaking and murmured to each other at the shell-shocked look on the pink-haired teenager's face. Two teenagers hurried over.

"Sakura-chan?! Sakura-chan! What's wrong? What happened?" Naruto demanded in a rush, waving a hand frantically in front of her pale face.

"Calm down, Naruto. Explain, Genma!" Neji snapped, crouching down to pick up the big pieces of glass.

"Ah... get Sakura to start breathing again first, would ya?" Genma rubbed a hand over the back of his head.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted, holding her shoulders and shaking her roughly.

"Huh?" she managed finally.

"Eh, let's take this into my office, neh?" Genma suggested and the three teenagers followed obediently.

They walked down the hallway behind the stage, passing by Sakura's dressing room to the end of the hall. Genma unlocked the door and ushered them inside. The brunette maneuvered around his cluttered space and plopped down into the ratty metal folding chair, gesturing the others to sit also.

"Anyway, as I was saying, L Group Entertainment wants Sakura. They have a fiver year contract all prepped and ready for her to sign, although she can look it over and make any changes she wants. Her name won't be Lily anymore though, they want to use her real name," Genma said briefly.

"What?! Sakura-chan is going to be singer for real?!" Naruto shouted incredulously, shooting out of his seat.

"If she agrees to sign," Genma replied.

"Sakura?" Neji asked gently, placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Why me?" Sakura asked numbly.

"You're good," Genma replied simply.

"Not just good, you're great!" a voice said behind them. They turned to see a grinning black-haired male of roughly twenty-one-years old standing with his hands on his hips. He pushed his sunglasses to the top of his head, revealing beautiful pure blue eyes. He hooked his thumbs into the front pockets of his jeans as he looked Sakura up and down.

"You look way more hotter in person!" he exclaimed. "Don't you think so, Usui?"

The younger version of the spectacled man nodded and stepped forward.

"Apologies, my brother has never had very good manners. Hajimemashite, Sakura-san, Watashi no namae wa Sato Usui. My brother's name is Kazuma. We're singers signed on at L Group Entertainment but we also have some managerial influence as our family as just taken over the company. Anyway, we've come to persuade you to sign on as our newest female singer. My brother and I spoke with Genma-san earlier and what he has told us is very intriguing. I can promise you confidently that if you sign with us, you will be a star by the end of the year," Usui said politely. He smoothed a hand down his white collared T-shirt before reaching into a bag he held and pulled out a stack of papers.

"This here is the contract. You have the ability to change it any way you wish as long as you sign it in the end," Usui smiled faintly before handing her the stack. Sakura took it numbly and stared blankly at the paper.

"You're shocked speechless," Kazuma said amused. "Well, how about we give you the rest of the week to think it over and we'll be back to hear your answer." Sakura nodded and the brothers left.

"Cool!" exploded from Naruto's mouth the second the door shut behind the duo. He turned to Sakura, excitement shining in his eyes. "Sakura-chan, can you believe it? You're gonna be a star! Oh man this is awesome!"

"Naruto, be quiet. Do you want this, Sakura?" Neji questioned, looking Sakura right in the eyes.

"I... I don't know..." she confessed.

Genma rubbed a hand over his chin. "You have a week to decide. Look, Sakura, this type of thing happens once in a lifetime and there are hordes of other people who would kill for this opportunity so don't take too lightly."

Sakura nodded, breathing a little more calmly now.

"Go home and think about it," Genma ordered. "But don't forget you have a show tomorrow night."

"Yeah," Sakura replied, tunneling her fingers through her hair. She tucked the contract under her arm and walked out, Neji and Naruto trailing behind her.

Outside, Sakura turned to her best friend and ex.

"I'm going to go home and think about this," Sakura looked pointedly at Naruto. "Alone."

"Aw, Sakura-chan!!" Naruto whined.

Neji gripped Naruto's shoulder. "I'll keep him away," he assured her.

"Thanks, Neji. I'll call you guys if I need you," Sakura turned and walked away.

'Neji, what the hell?" Naruto exclaimed.

"This is serious, Naruto. This could change her life," Neji replied annoyed. "And I need to ask you something."

"Oh? Okay, shoot," Naruto folded his arms behind his head as they started walking down the sidewalk.

"What's up with Sasuke? He comes back, then leaves for a few days, then came back, and now he's gone again. This time for three months. That's fucked up," Neji said flatly.

Naruto laughed. "Man, you cursed. You must be really mad." Then he sobered. "Look, I asked Sakura-chan about it. She thinks Sasuke got messed up in something bad while he was gone and that he hasn't really cut those strings yet. She's worried like hell about him. Unless you can use your awesome rich Hyuuga influence to find out what the fuck that bastard did, all we can do is wait."

Neji nodded slowly, a plan quickly forming in his mind. "I think I will use my 'awesome rich Hyuuga influence' Naruto. I care for Sakura and I'm not going to let that Uchiha get away with breaking us up then leaving her alone unscathed. He'll pay if he doesn't get his priorities straight." Neji's mouth formed a grim, determined line as he strode purposefully down the street.

"Sweet," Naruto rubbed his hands together and matched his pace to the Hyuuga's.

Sasuke ass-kicking time.

.::.

Sakura plopped onto her bed with a sigh and held the papers above her. Genma had been right about the offer being once in a lifetime. But she hadn't really thought about singing professionally. Actually, Sakura realized, she hadn't given any thoughts about her future. She'd been taking everything day by day. Sakura frowned and sat up. She left her room and headed down the hallway, stopping in front of the last door. She grasped the brass knob and turned it slowly and gently pushed the door open.

She looked over the room with its big red king-sized bed, the small wooden nightstands that flanked it, and the armoire that sat opposite it against the wall, the white door that led to the closet and bathroom. Sakura quietly moved over and sat down on the bed. She picked up a picture from the nightstand and small tears formed in her eyes as she looked at it. She traced a finger over her mother's hair and down her father's arm.

"What would you have me do?" Sakura asked the picture.

"_Just do whatever makes you happy, my lovely Sakura-chan," her father said, stroking a hand down her pink hair._

Sakura smiled softly as she recalled that moment. She set the picture down.

"I guess I'm signing then. I love singing..." Sakura trailed off. "But Sasuke... oh kami, Sasuke, _where are you?!" _

.::.

Sasuke's head snapped up and he glanced around his hiding spot quickly. His grip on his weapon relaxed slightly when he saw no one.

"I could have sworn I heard her voice," he murmured.

_**Get to work, Sasuke-kun, **_the voice hissed.

"Alright, alright, damn you," Sasuke muttered and slipped inside the building he'd been watching for the past two hours. He rolled his shoulders and completed his mission smoothly. But his thoughts were on Sakura.

* * *

Short, yes I know. But I promise, there will be another update on New Year's. There will be.


	8. Voice

Sorry this didn't come out on the first. My monthly visitor came and it wasn't pleasant.

I just reread the other chapters and I'm ashamed at how many grammar mistakes I made. :( And I noticed how I changed Inner's talk from underlined to bold without any notice. I think I'll keep her at bold.

For Sakura's music, all the songs are taken from my favorite bands. She has sung February 30th by Fahrenheit and Black Cherry by Acid Black Cherry. I'll be telling you who really sang the songs I have her sing. But be warned, all the songs are actually sung by guys so it seems a bit awkward. The lyrics fit Sakura's personality though, of her willing to get hurt to protect her 'precious people.' Well at least that's how I picture her. Damn Kishimoto for giving her the sub-roles! She is fail right now! Urgh

This chapter covers more time than usual and is a bit long.

Please R&R!

* * *

Chapter 8: Voice

* * *

Sakura scratched the back of her head as she looked at the looming black building that was L Group Entertainment, Konoha branch. She rubbed a nervous hand on her jeans and readjusted her grip on her bag. She drew a breath then pulled open a glass door to enter. Looking around quickly, she was truly amazed by how fancy yet professional the place was. The white tiled floor was expansive, and here and there were groups of couches, chairs, and coffee tables and many were occupied. Straight ahead against the wall was the receptionist's desk, flanked by two huge potted ferns. Putting on a brave front, she strode straight to the desk.

"Hello, may I help you?" the receptionist said politely, looking up from the computer screen on her desk.

"Ah yes, I'm here to see either Sato Usui or Kazuma, whomever is available," Sakura replied.

The receptionist paused in her process of picking up the phone and eyed Sakura curiously.

"And you are...?"

"Oh, Watashi no namae wa Haruno Sakura," she tried a smile.

"Ah yes! Sato-sama told me you might be coming today, I'll tell him right away. If you'd just wait one second," the receptionist smiled and held the phone to her ear after pressing a few buttons on the phone's base. "Ah, Sato-sama, Haruno-san is here. Yes, I'll send her up right away." The receptionist replaced the phone and smiled at Sakura. "Sato-sama will see you now. The elevators are there," she motioned to the right "and Sato-sama is on the top floor, number forty-two."

"Arigato," Sakura bowed slightly. "But if I may ask, which Sato-sama will I be meeting?"

"Kazuma."

"Ah, okay, arigato." Sakura moved toward the elevators and soon was being shot up to the high spot in the building. When she exited, Sakura let out a shaky breath at the view.

_He sure knows how to make a statement, _she mused. The only path available was straight ahead along a glass breezeway. If one chose to look down, one could all the way down to the first floor, where the receptionist's desk where Sakura had been just a minute before was a small smudge on the tiled floor. Sakura shook her head and continued down the breezeway then passing through open glass double doors and stopped before what she assumed to be Kazuma's assistant's desk.

"Go right on in," the assistant said without looking up from the paperwork in front of her. Sakura nodded, turned, and pushed open the dark wooden door leading to Kazuma's office.

"Sakura, awesome to see you again!" Kazuma shot up from his desk with a grin plastered on his face. He ran a hand through the black hair that flopped messily over his forehead as he skirted the desk. He pulled Sakura into a fierce hug and rubbed a hand up and down her back.

"Um, same to you?" Sakura replied confused. Kazuma grinned and released her. He gestured her to sit in one on the two cushioned chairs in front of his desk while he sat on the edge of his desk.

"So, have you decided to sign with us?" Kazuma asked.

"Yes, actually I have. I had a friend of mine's lawyer look over it and I'm overall satisfied with it, so I signed it," Sakura replied. "I have it here." She patted her canvas shoulder bag.

"Awesome!" Kazuma grinned and motioned for her to take it out. He took the stack of papers and flipped through it carefully until he hit the last page where Sakura's signature was scrawled on the bottom. He looked up at her and smiled. Sakura blushed. His grin was as goofy as Naruto's but his smile made him look hotter than he already was and that was pretty hot. The night before Sakura had looked Kazuma and Usui up on the Internet and had been amazed how popular the duo was. They probably had dozens of fan sites with over ten thousand members on their official one. Sakura had watched clips from their concerts and had to admit, they rocked.

**Kazuma certainly has an appealing chest, **Inner grinned and Sakura blushed, recalling how at one concert, the younger Sato brother had ripped his shirt off and had tossed into the stands, much to the delight of his screaming fangirls. But she was getting distracted.

"Kazuma-sama, there is one thing I'd like to change," Sakura began.

"Oh please, call me Kazuma," the male smiled again.

"Ah well, Kazuma, there are certain days of the year where I will refuse to do anything," she continued.

"Oh?" he eyed her curiously. "Such as...?"

"May 23rd," she replied immediately. "I will not do anything at all on that day, no matter what you say or threaten."

"Why?"

"Because," Sakura looked out the window behind Kazuma sadly. "That's the day my parents died."

"Oh," Kazuma frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that. I hadn't read any of your personal information so I didn't know."

"It's alright."

"Well," Kazuma cleared his throat. "I'm sure that won't come up as a problem." He held up the contract. "I'll have to give this to the company lawyers and the right people so I can make sure we're good to go. But in the meantime, are you busy?"

"Ah, no I'm not."

"Great, you want to come down to the studio to check out our equipment and oh, I don't know, sing a few songs for me?" Kazuma asked.

"Um... I guess so," Sakura shrugged.

"Awesome! Let's go!" Kazuma grabbed her hand and linked fingers with her as he tugged her out of his office, down the breezeway, and into the elevator. As they rode down, still holding hands, Kazuma looked down at her and grinned. "You really are really hot, you know."

Sakura blushed. "Ari-arigato."

"You look even better when you're blushing," he mused. Sakura looked away and focused on the glowing elevator button that had three written on it.

_Is he hitting on me or just trying to be nice? _She wondered. She glanced sideways at the twenty-one year old, who was now leaning against the back metal wall, humming the tune to one of his songs. He unbuttoned the first two buttons of his blue pinstriped shirt, flipping open the collar to reveal a metal cross on a black band around his neck. He shifted his weight and rolled up his sleeves to his elbows and the white cuffs stuck out the sides.

**Ooh, much hotter now, **Inner drooled, eyeing his muscular arms and chest. **With his hair sexily mussed that way and that hot ass in those tight blue jeans, I could just eat him up in three big bites. Shit, I'm getting hot. **

Sakura scowled as Inner's lust for Kazuma spilled over into her and felt her heart thud in response. _Calm down Inner! _She snapped, adjusting her sweaty grip on her bag.

**I can't help it! **Inner protested. **It's not like Sasuke's around to be my eye-candy. **

Misery filled Sakura's eyes as she thought about the dark-haired Uchiha. He had been gone for three months, this time without a note of any kind. Sakura leaned her body against the elevator wall, a sigh escaping her lips as her head tapped against the same wall.

"Sakura, you alright?" Kazuma brushed a hand down her arm, concerned.

"Ah, I'm fine," she offered a weak smile.

"Alright," He seemed reluctant to remove his hand. "Anyway, I've been meaning to ask you, since you know I didn't look over your personal information. But, do you play any instruments?"

Sakura nodded. "Violin, piano, and guitar, acoustic and electric, are my strongest instruments. Still learning drums though."

"Ah, sweet!" Kazuma beamed.

"Yeah, it's easier since that way I can write the music and lyrics."

"Yep, yep," Kazuma nodded. "Between us, my brother and I can play violin, piano, guitar, drums, keyboard, saxophone, and we can even DJ a little."

"Wow," Sakura said in awe.

"And you speak any other languages besides Japanese?"

"English, a bit of Korean, French and Mandarin," Sakura smiled.

"Oo-ho! You might just be perfect," Kazuma grinned. Sakura laughed.

"I'm far from perfect."

"We'll let the public decide that, shall we? Let's go!" Kazuma pushed off the wall as the elevator dinged, signaling their arrival at the third floor, one of the recording studio levels.

"Whoa," Sakura's mouth dropped open at the state-of-the-art equipment in the room. The control room was amazing in itself, with the absolute latest mixing console and multitrack recorders, everything a sleek black color. The studio room was different from the other recording studio places Sakura had been in as all the instruments and microphones were in the same room instead of separated into a machine room and vocal booth. The studio had a wooden floor, with a small elevated stage in the center for the set of drums that sat on it. Several different guitars were scattered around the floor on their stands, a keyboard was angled toward the drums, a saxophone was propped on a stand next to a violin and cello, and a piano and a DJ turntable were grouped together in a corner.

"Quite nice, isn't it?" a new voice said. Sakura turned and smiled politely at Usui, Kazuma's eighteen-year-old younger sibling. She started with surprise when she recognized the three people behind him.

"Hikaru, Miki, Jun!" She grinned with delight. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're debuting with you, duh. You think anyone else can play with you?" Jun grinned and shook his head, his shoulder length red hair following the movement. Jun was seventeen, with red hair and bright blue eyes, about five feet eight inches tall and one hundred fifty pounds. He didn't go to Konoha High but to one of the prep schools in Wave. Sakura had met him at Kirikirimai a few months after she'd started singing, when he'd broken in to fool around with the drums.

"Really?" Sakura looked at Usui in disbelief.

"Hai. The talent scout who found you told me that you only play with this group when you have live music. And of course I asked Genma-san about it," Usui replied with a small smile. "It's really no problem at all to have you debut as a band though it'll still be called Sakura. Speaking of which, any preference to how it's written?"

Sakura considered a moment. "In English, with all the letters lowercase, in Calibri font if you can get it."

"Of course," Usui noted it down in a small notepad in his hand then returned it to his white T-shirt's breast pocket. "Sakura-san, do you follow any popular bands?"

"I follow Arashi off and on," Sakura tilted her head. "Why?"

"I was just wondering if you really understood how much your life is going to change now that you've signed off with us. Tours, TV shows, dramas, commercials, dozens of interviews, raving fans, music videos, and album release deadlines, all that stuff," Usui smiled.

"Ah."

Usui nodded. "Quite a bit, isn't it? Well, all first-timers start off slow since not many people know about them. But in your case, we'll be releasing the fact that you're Lily so your Kirikirimai fans will buy your debut CD. Speaking of which, we'll be releasing it in two weeks."

"Two weeks?" Sakura said faintly.

"Well you already have songs. It's a simply matter to record them and put them on CDs. Relax, Usui and I will be there every step of the way. Who knows, you could have your first live at our next concert." Kazuma smiled and slung an assuring arm around Sakura's shoulders.

"Oh, well then," was all Sakura could manage.

"Too shell-shocked to sing?" Kazuma asked after a bit of silence.

"Ah, no. Um, does it matter what I sing?" Sakura asked.

"Well..." Kazuma ran his tongue around his teeth. "Your debut CD is going to be a single, so, I mean if you've got a song you'd like to debut with, you should sing that."

"Oh." Sakura mentally flipped through all the song she had written so far.

"Don't forget, listeners will use your debut song to judge you. So pick something good. No pressure though," Kazuma added hastily.

Sakura smiled weakly and nodded, still thinking. She had about thirty songs or so already written, although some she hadn't sung them in Kirikirimai before. _Hmm, it'd be better if I debuted with something no one has heard before and then the back up can be one I've done before. It's dangerous but I think that'd get better sales, _she thought.

"Um, I've thought of one," she said shyly a few minutes later, wondering how Kazuma and Usui would take the song. She rubbed the tips of her shoes together.

"Well alright! We've already placed all your instruments from Kirikirimai in the studio," Kazuma said enthusiastically. He plopped down into the rolling chair in front of the mixing console. "Go, go in!"

"Ah, 'kay," Sakura pulled open the door and her shoes slapped against the wooden floors as she and her bandmates took their places.

"So, you gonna tell us what you're singing?" Hikaru asked, pulling the guitar strap over his shoulder. He strummed a few strings on his black Gibson before pulling his guitar pick from his pocket.

"Oh, you guys remember Pieces, right?" Sakura replied sheepishly.

"'Course we do!" Jun shot back with a grin.

"We're going to debut with Pieces? Sweet," Miki's lips curved in a smile, her purple eyes twinkling while she strummed her own Zon Legacy Elite 4 bass guitar.

Sakura sighed with relief and pulled on the stereo headphones over her ears while stepping up to the microphone, which she noticed with surprise wa a MXL 990.

"We're good here, whenever you're reading Sakura-san," Usui's voice came. Sakura nodded and glanced at her friends. They gave her a thumbs-up and Sakura tapped her fingers three times against her leg then sang into the mic.

_Don't cry, don't cry your precious eyes  
Even if you're stumbling in sorrow, look at the truth  
Stay the way you are_

_I'm sorry for clouding that smile I love  
Even if I pray, the flow of time is too fast  
Because I've drifted so far away I can't return_

_Ah, be colored by the gentle radiance  
Because it seems time turns the night into dreams  
Focus your eyes!_

_Right by your side a new flower is born again  
It's swaying in the light through the trees_

_I want to always protect you, but it's alright now  
Because there's a person waiting for that gentle hand, look up_

Sakura closed her eyes as Hikaru started his bluesy guitar solo which was usually after a bit of violin playing.

_Hey, can even that person I loved on that distant day  
Feel this glorious season with the one they love?_

Sakura paused as another violin playing would usually happen at that moment.

_Ah, pieces of me strongly fly on  
Don't turn back, cross the vast ocean  
May there be a lot light someday  
Because you're here, this life will continue on eternally_

Sakura's lips curved as she heard Miki's voice slowly cruise in as her back-up singer as she finished the song.

_Ah, may these memories that seem to overflow in both hands never wither  
Because you slowly visit tomorrow  
Pieces of me strongly fly on  
Don't turn back, cross the vast ocean_

Sakura stopped, the music playing her head; Miki's back-up singing, the slow tempo of the guitars and drums and the violins. She pulled off the headphones as the music faded.

"Violins are a part of that song too," Sakura told the Sato brothers. No reply came. "Hello?"

Sakura looked uneasily at her friends then back at the one-way mirror of the control room.

"Kazuma, Usui? You guys okay?" Sakura called. She jumped when the door slammed open.

"Oh. My. Kami! That was purely amazing!" Kazuma shouted, running up and hugging Sakura, lifting her feet of the floor. Sakura choked out a laugh.

"Put me down, Kazuma!" she cried. On a whoop, he dropped her back on her feet.

"Kazuma's right, that was incredible. Such moving lyrics," Usui said amazed, a small smile on his face as he scanned Sakura up and down.

"Um, the violins are missing, like I said," Sakura shrugged uncomfortably. She hadn't expected such an enthusiastic response.

"We'll add that in later. I'm assuming you want to record it with you playing?" Usui replied. Sakura nodded.

"This is great!" Kazuma slung his arm around Sakura's shoulders. "Usui, my brother, there is no way Sakura's contract won't go through! We're going to take her to the top!" He grinned at his younger brother, who nodded his head. He glanced down at the pink-haired teen.

"You're going to be a star," he told her confidently. Sakura blushed and nodded. She didn't make a sound as Kazuma hugged her again and she hugged him back gratefully.

_My life, _she thought a little dazed, _has just started going in a completely different direction. _

She and her friends spent the rest of the day hashing out the details of the debut CD like choosing the back-up song, the album cover, and the booklet that would accompany the CD.

.::.

While Sakura worked at L Group Entertainment, Naruto was lying on his back on Neji's bed while the older teen worked at his computer. The blonde lifted his head to look at the back of the chestnut-colored male's head.

"Any luck?" he asked.

"Yes, actually," Neji replied and Naruto shot up, clambering over to peer at the computer screen.

"What's this?" he asked confused.

Neji nearly rolled his eyes. "It's Sasuke's ticket. I checked to see if he had purchased anything the day you think he left. Here, see?" Neji jabbed a finger at a line on the screen. "It says Sasuke purchased a train ticket to a place called Otogakure after which arriving there, he took a bus here to some place called Boushi Incorporated."

"Boushi?" Naruto echoed and scratched his head.

"Yes," Neji gritted his teeth. He would have kicked the blonde's ass if Sakura hadn't asked him not to.

"You dig up any dirt on Boushi?" Naruto asked.

"Not yet. It seems to be some sort of laboratory. That's all I've got so far," Neji swiveled around in his chair and sighed, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck.

"Come on, man, let's take a break!" Naruto declared. "Hinata-chan's out in the garden! Let's go keep her company!"

"How do you know where she is?" Neji questioned, his eyes narrowing.

"Um, eh, just a wild guess," Naruto admitted. "She was in the garden when I came over two hours ago though."

"Fine, let's go look," Neji got up from his seat and grabbed his cell phone, just in case Sakura or Tenten called.

.::.

_Two weeks later_

Sakura slipped on her black Converse high-tops and smoothed down her pale pink T-shirt and white skirt and white pageboy hat with pink flowers. She grabbed her school bag and with a smile on her face, pulled open her front door, ready for school. She paused when she heard the phone ring. She sighed and shut the door, turning to head to the living room. She picked up the ringing phone.

"Hello?" she asked. She frowned when there was no answer.

"Hello?" she tried again. She went still when heavy breathing came through the speaker.

"I'm disappointed in you. You will pay for your mistake. Very soon," a dark voice rasped. The phone clicked in her ear.

Sakura hitched in a breath and fell on her couch. She started shaking. After a few shallow breaths, Sakura suddenly remembered the note she'd found in her room in Kirikirimai and the voice in the park.

"Could it the same person?" she whispered fearfully and her eyes darted around, scanning everything in sight and out the window. She shivered slightly when she saw no one.

**Stalker. Really creepy stalker, **Inner replied grimly. Sakura nodded faintly. **We've got to tell someone.**

_Who, though?_

**Sasuke.**

_If you haven't noticed, he's not here!_

**Then call him. We have his number.**

Sakura pulled her white cell phone from her canvas bag and flipped it open. She went to her Address Book and scrolled down until Sasuke's name was highlighted. She swallowed hard as her thumb hovered over the Call button. But she flipped the phone closed and shoved it back in her bag. She got up off the couch and ran upstairs, getting the note from Kirikirimai from her desk. She shoved it in her bag and ran outside.

"School," she mumbled and hurried down her driveway. Inner shook her head and sighed.

.::.

Sakura looked up when someone hailed her. A smile bloomed on her pale face when she saw Ino and the others, minus Naruto and Hinata, standing together next to her locker.

"About time, Forehead!" Ino complained when she reached them.

"Gomen, pig," Sakura smiled in apology.

"Sakura."

"Hm?" Sakura turned to Neji, who stood to her right, next to Tenten.

"Congratulations," he said, smiling a little. Sakura blushed and nodded, knowing he referred to the fact that her debut CD had been released earlier that morning. "A signature later, perhaps?"

"Oh, of course, Neji!" She elbowed him playfully, grinning.

"Sakura-chan!" came a very loud shout. Sakura turned her head and laughed when she saw Naruto running full speed toward her. She opened her arms and when he reached her, Naruto crushed her in a bear hug, lifting her feet clear off the floor.

"Congrats Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted, spinning her around once. Sakura laughed again.

"Put me down, Naruto!" she cried.

"But today's your big day!" Naruto whined, setting the pink-haired teen back on her feet. Sakura blew out a breath and grinned.

"I know, but we're at school," Sakura replied.

"So?"

"Because... oh never mind, we have different definitions of school," Sakura giggled.

"What's so special about today?" Ino wanted to know.

"Um, it's nothing!" Sakura and Naruto hastily replied.

"Oi! Sakura-senpai!" a voice called. Sakura turned her head toward the voice. A trio of first-year boys stood together across the hall, grinning.

"Yes?"

"Congratulations!" they said together. "We all bought it already! Can we get a signature later?"

"Um, yeah I think its okay," Sakura smiled at them and the boys blushed before scurrying away.

"It's not nothing. Spill, Forehead!" Ino demanded.

"It's nothing important, Pig!" Sakura shot back frowning. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Fine!" she snapped and stomped away, grabbing Shikamaru and pulling him away by the arm. The spiky-haired male raised a hand in a half-hearted wave goodbye while muttering 'Troublesome Ino.'

"Seriously, Sakura, what's going on?" Tenten asked when Ino was out of sight. Sakura sighed.

"It's nothing," Sakura gritted her teeth. Tenten stared at her.

"Fine," the brunette stated. She turned and silently followed Ino. When she was gone, Sakura let out a loud groan.

"Now they're mad at me, great!" she said sarcastically. Neji laid a hand on her shoulder.

"It'll fine," he said reassuringly. Sakura smiled softly at him and wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her head against his chest.

"Tenten'll flip if she sees that," Naruto commented.

"Its platonic, now, Naruto," Sakura assured him.

"It better be."

Sakura froze and dropped her arms away from Neji while she turned to face the speaker.

"Sasuke..." she whispered, her eyes wide. Sasuke stood behind Naruto, his hands tucked inside his gray pants. Worry filled Sakura when she noticed the shadows under his eyes, his unkempt hair, and his wrinkled dark blue T-shirt.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto snarled, moving so he was shielding Sakura from Sasuke. Neji did the same so the pair stood shoulder to shoulder in front of Sakura.

"Sakura. Can we talk in private?" Sasuke ignored the blonde and looked imploringly at Sakura.

She hesitated.

"Please?" Sasuke whispered. Sakura glanced at Neji and Naruto, their faces twisted slightly in anger.

"Guys," she said softly, nudging them apart. She stared at Sasuke. "Alright."

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto protested.

"Sakura..." Neji murmured.

"It's fine. Go to class," Sakura said coolly. Naruto shot one last glare at Sasuke before trudging to class.

"You're getting down to the last straw, Uchiha," Neji threatened quietly. He turned and left.

"Let's go to the roof," Sakura mumbled. Sasuke nodded and they walked down the hall silently.

.::.

Sasuke let out a breath and closed his eyes, letting the wind whip his hair around. He heard the soft click of the roof door lock.

"You're tired," Sakura said, looking at him thoughtfully. Sasuke nodded wearily.

"Sorry I didn't leave you a note," he mumbled. Sakura jerked a shoulder.

"It's fine, I guess."

"Where have you been?"

Sasuke's shoulders tensed. "Sakura..."

Sakura rolled her eyes behind his back. She absently kicked a pebble on the floor, letting the silence hang.

"What's so special about today?" Sasuke asked finally.

"I signed with a record label two weeks ago. My debut CD comes out today," she told him. Sasuke whirled around.

"Seriously?!" he said, his eyes wide. Sakura nodded.

"Do you..." Sasuke hesitated. "Do you have a copy?"

Sakura nodded again and opened her bag. She pulled out a CD and handed it to him. Sasuke looked at it carefully. The cover was a faded picture of a Sakura tree on the right side with a girl sitting at the base of the tree. The only thing that could be seen about her was that her hair was black. It looked one of the ancient paintings made on scrolls in the early centuries. It faded from right to left so almost all of the left side was clean white. In the center of the whiteness was simply –sakura- in Calibri font. Sasuke flipped it over. The back was all white except for a Hawaiian-style flower printed on the bottom right corner. He scanned the three songs listed, _Pieces, I Wish, _and _Pieces –instrumental-_.

"Can I have this?" Sasuke asked. "I'll pay for it if I have to."

"Why?"

"Because it's yours," he stated simply.

Sakura blushed lightly and looked away. "F-fine. You can have it for free."

Sasuke smiled. "Arigato."

He looked away, toward the horizon.

"When are you leaving again?" Sakura asked softly. He turned back.

"What?"

"When?" she repeated.

"I...I don't know." Sasuke stepped closer, slipping the CD into his back pocket. He placed his hands on Sakura's biceps. "Sakura, whatever happens... know that I never wanted to leave your side. I love you so much."

Sakura froze and he leaned in and placed his lips over hers. It was brief and Sasuke quickly stepped back.

"Sasuke..." was all Sakura could manage. He looked away again back to the horizon.

"We should get to class," Sasuke told her a few minutes later. He walked passed her.

"Sasuke, wait!" Sakura whirled around. Sasuke paused, his hand about to turn the lock.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I... I need your help."

"With what?" Sasuke moved back to her, concern in his dark eyes.

Sakura reached into her bag and pulled out the note.

"With this." She gave it to him. Sasuke opened it and froze, his eyes widening. His hand started to shake so he gripped the paper with both hands. His eyes rose to hers.

"I'm scared, Sasuke," she whispered.

* * *

_Pieces _is sung by L'Arc~en~ciel. Best band EVER.


	9. Kimi to Iu Hana

Please R&R!

Sasuke OOC-ness alert. Le gasp, he has emotions! :P Short chapter, bit of a filler, really.

* * *

Chapter 9: Kimi to Iu Hana

* * *

"When did you get this?" Sasuke demanded.

"Um, three months ago. The night you saw me at the club," Sakura hesitated. "And today."

"What? What happened today?!" Sasuke stepped forward angrily.

"I got this call just as I was leaving for school. 'I'm disappointed in you. You will pay for your mistake. Very soon.' That's what the guy said when I picked up," Sakura hugged herself, wondering why she felt so cold.

"Oh, Sakura," Sasuke moved forward and hugged her fiercely. She clutched his shirt gratefully. He ran a hand up and down her back, the other still clutching the note. "Have you ever gotten things like this before?"

Sakura shook her head. Sasuke tightened his grip, fearing that the stalker was the man controlling him.

"Sasuke, what do I do?" Sakura whispered.

"Don't ever be alone, okay? Especially at your house," Sasuke ordered. "If you can't contact me, get Naruto to be with you. Hell, get the damn Hyuuga. Just don't be alone."

She nodded slightly and Sasuke released her.

"Go down to class," he told her.

"What about you?" she asked, adjusting her bag on her shoulder.

"I'm going to take care of this," he replied, waving the note in the air.

"What?" She blinked. "But how?"

Sasuke smiled grimly. "It doesn't matter. Don't worry about it and go to class. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"What? Sasuke, but—" Sakura broke off when Sasuke kissed her slowly.

"Don't worry about it," Sasuke repeated softly. He nudged her along, avoiding her questions, until she left. Alone on the roof, he clutched the note in his hand. He looked west, his eyes furious.

"You fucking bastard. You'll pay for this," he snarled.

.::.

"Gone again?! What?!" Naruto shouted, slamming his hands down on his desk.

Sakura winced. "Naruto, calm down. I asked him to do something for me, okay? Relax."

Naruto growled and sent a look to Neji over Sakura's head. The brunette nodded before going back to his conversation with Tenten.

"N-Naruto..." Sakura nervously fiddled with the collar of her shirt.

"Ne, Sakura-chan? What is it?" Naruto plopped down in the chair next to her then dragged it closer to drape an arm around her shoulders.

"Can you, um, stay over at my house after school?"

"Well, sure Sakura-chan... but why?" he asked curiously.

"Um, just please?" she looked at him imploringly. He nodded slowly and hugged her tightly with his arm.

.::.

Sakura hummed a tune and strummed her faded yellow Gibson Les Paul Faded Double-Cut guitar. She and Naruto were in her living room three hours after school ended. She felt a little guilty for keeping him away from his girlfriend but she really didn't want to be alone. She glanced at the blonde, who was sitting in front of the TV mashing the buttons of the Xbox 360 controller. She watched the screen for a moment as his character, Lightning, swung her gunblade in a wide arc to slice the head off her opponent.

"Nice," she commented.

Naruto laughed but never took his eyes off the screen.

"So what'd you ask Sasuke to do?" he asked a few minutes later.

"Oh nothing, just to find someone for me," Sakura fibbed.

"Who?" he questioned.

"Just someone, okay?!" Sakura threw a cushion at his head.

"You're so mean Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined playfully tossing the cushion back at her. Sakura grinned and shoved the cushion aside, going back to her guitar. Naruto went back to being glued to the screen.

_In the despair of my transparent form,_

_My empty, spinning heart looped_

_Losing things without concern,_

_I continued my hesitant story_

_Always losing something,_

_Like my true self that I hid away_

_Losing things without reason,_

_I continued my hesitant story_

_That is to say,_

_We smashed it up_

Sakura paused to go into a riff. Knowing the song, Naruto bobbed his head along to the beat as he played.

_In the lust of our transparency,_

_Our disappearing hearts looped_

_Losing things without concern,_

_I continued my hesitant story_

_From when did we begin to lose things?_

_Like my true self that I hid away_

_Losing things without reason,_

_I continued my hesitant story_

_That is to say,_

_We smashed it up_

_That is to say,_

_We danced in the wind_

_A drop shining only in your eyes_

_Ah, the thunder of the blue sky_

_If there is only pain, then we'll share it in two parts, yes_

_That's our color_

_Until your white breath ran out,_

_We flew over that path_

_From a hilltop, we saw a town, and a blooming flower called 'you'_

_Which will bloom again_

Sakura went into another longer riff. She stood from the couch to play more easily. Naruto grinned.

_That is to say,_

_We smashed it up_

_That is to say,_

_We danced in the wind_

_A drop shining only in your eyes_

_Ah, the thunder---_

Sakura broke off and swore when the doorbell chimed.

"Who the hell is ringing while you're playing?" Naruto snarled and stomped toward the door. He wrenched it open. "What?!"

"Yo!" Genma raised a hand in greeting.

"Genma! What's up?" Sakura undid the guitar strap around her shoulder and laid the guitar on the couch. She gestured for him to come in.

"Well, you know you're getting signed is going to take away a bit of my business," the brunette started as he toed off his shoes and plopped down on the couch. "So I was wondering if you would be kind enough to a type of going away slash debut concert for the regulars of Kirikirimai."

"I'd love to but I don't know if the Sato brothers will let me," she replied grimly.

"They better," Naruto huffed, slinging an arm around her shoulders.

"I hope so," Genma agreed. "I mean this concert is for your fans, not anybody can buy a ticket. You know I made those little business cards to be stamped every time they came to a show and every singer or group had a different stamp. So I was thinking like someone had to have, like, at least twenty Lily stamps to be eligible to buy a ticket."

"That's a good idea; I'll go to the offices and ask them tomorrow," Sakura said.

"Great!" Genma grinned and stood up. "By the way I heard the song. I don't think I heard you play it before. What's it called?"

"Kimi to Iu Hana."

"Nice! Well sayonara!" Genma slipped his shoes back on and left.

"That was pretty random," Naruto commented.

"Eh, I think it'll be fun," Sakura smiled.

.::.

Sakura shoved the door open.

"Genma!" She shouted, running straight back to his office.

"Yo! Sakura, what's the rush?" Genma eyed the panting pinkette with interest.

"I asked them! They Okayed it!" Sakura exclaimed with a grin.

"Seriously?!" The toothpick dropped onto Genma's desk. "Holy shit!"

"Yeah!" Sakura laughed dropping into a chair, exhausted. She'd bolted out of school to hop on a bus to go the offices then catch two more buses to get across town to Kirikirimai.

"They give any rules?"

"Only one: don't go insane. They're pretty lax about it."

"Well, I guess they trust me since I've pretty much been your manager since you started. Anyway I was thinking in one month, on a Friday night, like from sunset to whenever. I'm guessing you ought to play a good number of songs the people have heard before in the club, aye?"

Sakura nodded. "That'd be good."

She paused and grief flickered in her eyes when she thought of the date that was creeping closer.

"Sakura? You okay?" Genma shook her shoulder lightly.

"Yeah," Sakura smiled slightly. "I'm fine."

"Good." Genma grinned. "Show time."


End file.
